


My little Jesse Quick

by Felixora



Series: Alternative Universe - Earth-X [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Background Het, But also, Canon Compliant, Drama, Eobard and Jesse - family with issues, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, in late chapters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эобард совершил одну из самых критических ошибок на своем пути к Флэшу и возвращении домой.<br/>И нет, он не просто оставил Джесси в живых. Он позволил ей стать его семьей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот сборник историй напрямую связан с другим фанфиком, который на данный момент находится в процессе написания, и по сути это предыстория Джесси и Эобарда.  
> Однако, он вполне может выступать и в качестве самостоятельной истории.  
> Гет указан ввиду отношений Харрисона и Тесс.

Харрисон Уэллс мертв.  
  
Это первая мысль, что проносится в голове человека, примерявшего чужую личность, когда, разобравшись с телом, он вновь ступает на асфальтированную мостовую и, как будто впервые, вдыхает полной грудью окружающий воздух. Доза адреналина, пришедшего с еще не покинувшим его спидфорсом, пошла на спад, и только теперь спидстер в полной мере ощущал впитанную в себя жизнь.  
  
На первых шагах, на подъеме к трассе, это чувствовалось лишь в незначительной головной боли. Ускользающие мысли и иллюзорные образы, которые не представляли никакой ценности, витали перед глазами, постепенно затягивая взор плотным маревом. Беспокойство начало зарождаться в тот момент, когда вместо тихой ночной темноты и колючих веток леса, он увидел перед собой солнечный пустынный пляж, на котором красовался лишь один полосатый пляжный зонтик.  
  
Наваждение спало в тот же миг. Но побочный эффект от слияния никуда не делся.  
  
Он сделал лишь шаг по направлению к машине, когда испытал каждой клеточкой тела неконтролируемую дрожь — подобно мгновенному электрическому разряду она пробежалась по поверхности его тела, будто пытаясь проникнуть под кожу. И чужие воспоминания нахлынули внезапно. Они плотно вплетались в его собственные, воссоздавая между собой нити причин и следствия. Не столь критично, чтобы начать волноваться о потере собственной личности, но моменты, переживания, стремления и мечты, принадлежащие уже мертвому человеку, вызывали непонятное и непривычное желание принять все полученное, как лично прожитое.  
  
Наплыв самых сильных эмоций, что испытал в своей жизни Харрисон Уэллс, подобно непредвиденному шторму всколыхнули мысли Эобарда, вынуждая после еще пары твердых шагов, бессильно пасть на колени рядом с перевернутой машиной.  
  
Там было все: и радость за первую выигранную олимпиаду, и глубокое разочарование от проваленного эксперимента, и пьянящая, нежная любовь к женщине, что…  
  
— Тесс, — неожиданные тиски страха обхватили грудь, лишая возможности дышать первые несколько мгновений. Мужчина потянулся вперед, находя пальцами опору в холодном металле, и после нагнулся вниз, блестящим от волнения взглядом скользя по безвольно обвисшей женщине. — Тесс.  
  
По первому порыву он вытянул руку в разбитое окно машины, пытаясь дотянуться до чужого плеча, но морозный озноб мелкими уколами пронесся по его коже, вынуждая отдернуть себя и схватиться за голову, сдерживая рвущийся наружу отчаянный крик с задворков разума.  
  
Чужой, не его.  
  
— Хватит. Соберись, — волна за волной, и с каждым разом только сильнее, боль от потери любимой женщины заполняла каждый уголок сознания, подвязывая к себе, как аргументы, всплывающие воспоминания. Это не было его жизнью, это не было его потерей — только так еще удавалось противостоять силе чужой памяти. — Соберись.  
  
Хрипящий, диссонансный шум, подобный шипению радиомолчания, постепенно убавлял громкость в его голове. Полицейская сирена звучит лишь в качестве далекого эхо.  
  
Мужчина раздраженно зашипел на одолевающие его чувства.  
  
Хотелось плакать. Хотелось в отчаянии выть и звать на помощь. А в родных, отделенных от чужой личности мыслях не было ни одного похожего воспоминания, когда его одолевали бы схожие чувства — даже боль от поражения не могла сравниться с подобным.  
  
Он прислонился головой к покореженному металлу и несколько раз несильно пришелся лбом по твердой поверхности. Ему нужно было найти и уцепиться за нужный якорь в своем клубке мыслей. Флэш. Флэш и его скорость — это ключ. Он главная цель, главный приз всей этой авантюры, единственное, что имеет значение…  
  
Резкий, пронзительный плач вынуждает застыть на месте.  
  
Пара неразличимых образов мелькает перед глазами, и очередная волна чувств захлестывает его — в этот раз направленных на что-то другое, что-то, что ускользает из памяти, не находя визуальной подпитки. Взгляд рассеяно скользит по мятой обшивке машины, по засыпанной блеклыми осколками стекла земле, пока мужчина опять не наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в салон автомобиля. На заднее сидение.  
  
Хрупкое тельце, спасенное лишь фиксирующими его ремнями автокресла, разносило от себя плачущий крик, что вновь воздвигал стены в сознании. Только, в этот раз, пытаясь защитить украденные память и чувства отца.  
  
Холодный воздух наполняет легкие при глубоком порывистом вдохе, и морозная дрожь проходит по оголенным участкам кожи, когда напряжение сковывает тело под влиянием другой воли.  
  
_«Остановись»._  
  
Мысленный приказ не имеет эффекта, когда руки тянуться вытащить ребенка из тисков этой груды металлолома.  
  
_«Она не твоя»._  
  
Особо резко щелкает застежка ремня, под ногами хрустят битые осколки, а от спасительного прикосновения испуганный плач, кажется, только усиливается.  
  
_«Это не твоя жизнь! Избавься от нее!»_  
  
От рычащего крика Эобарда Тоуна на задворках сознания тело бросает в сопротивляющийся трепет, и пальцы, казалось бы, готовы без сомнения повиноваться старым привычкам и принципам, сжимая убийственную хватку вокруг маленького тельца.  
  
Но хватает только одного взгляда на перепуганное личико, чтобы напряжение в руках перетекло от сопротивления чужому влиянию к страху хоть как-то навредить. Мужчина дрожащим движением укладывает у себя на руке малышку и прислоняется спиной к твердому автомобильному корпусу.  
  
— Тшш, — его тело само по себе пускается в мерное покачивание, в попытке одолеть беспокойство в малолетнем теле, а пальцы мягко поглаживают покрытую соленой влагой щеку, пока маленькие пальчики не устремляются куда-то в пустоту, пытаясь ухватиться за грубую мужскую кожу. — Тише-тише. Теперь ты в безопасности.  
  
Очередная волна воспоминаний приходит внезапно, но они уже не кажутся чем-то инородным.  
  
В этой памяти Тесс тепло улыбается в отражении зеркала, когда он бережно удерживает её за руку и неосязаемо поглаживает округлый, не прикрытый тонкой ночной рубашкой живот.  
  
Она улыбается до ямочек на щеках, когда уставшая заботливо удерживает совсем маленькое, сморщенное и слабое тельце в своих руках и смотрит прямо ему в глаза, заставляя задержать собственное дыхание.  
  
Она улыбается, бросая ему счастливый, солнечный взгляд и перегибается через сидение, чтобы посмотреть на их дочь и дать ей обхватить чужой палец своими руками.  
  
Прямо за пару минут до того, как вся их жизнь превратилась в пыль столетий.  
  
Контрастные соленые капли обжигают щеки, и Харрисон опускает взгляд вниз, на девочку, пытаясь заполняющимися влагой глазами рассмотреть единственное, что у него осталось сейчас. Ребенок, даже не понимая какую ценность она представляла для держащего её мужчины, с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела на наполненное сожалением лицо, в следующее мгновение начиная тянуться к нему руками, уже не чувствуя за собой былой истерики.  
  
И что-то от этого наивного, чистого стремления ломается внутри.  
  
— Па, — мужчина задерживает дыхание, прежде чем с надрывистым выдохом растянуть свой рот в вымученной улыбке и прижаться губами к протянутой ладошке.  
  
— Да, папа, — он неровно вдыхает-выдыхает несколько раз, уже совершенно не обращая внимания на затухающий звук повторяющейся пластинки чужого голоса. — Папа здесь.  
  
Щемящее чувство обволакивает сердце, когда с пухлых губ срывается следующее короткое «Ма», и Харрисон нервно бросает взгляд через плечо, пытаясь справится с подкатившей к горлу тошнотой. Мозаика стекла, пропитанного яркой кровью, посиневшая кожа безвольного тела и окровавленные, когда-то любимые губы — эта картина станет одним из важнейших фото в жизненным альбоме. От внезапного осознания, что рядом уже не будет той опоры, что сопровождала важную часть его обычной жизни, у него начала вновь кружится голова, принося с собой лишь ощущение полнейшей разбитости. Подавленность и сожаление.  
  
_«Соберись»_.  
  
Харрисон прикрывает глаза, на какие-то доли секунды вслушиваясь в знакомый, но неожиданно мягкий, как будто смирившийся, голос. Под кожей проходит дрожь, как будто это шептали на ухо, и Уэллс сорвано выдыхает, чувствуя как его губы начинают мелко дрожать от заполнившего тело напряжения.  
  
_«Ты нужен ей»_.  
  
От одного единственного выбора сейчас зависела жизнь одной единственной девочки и неизведанность, какой из выборов к чему приведет, бросала мужчину от одного решения к другому. Он ненавидел его, да, но его дочь не должна была стать частью этой ненависти.  
  
_«Мы нужны ей»_.  
  
Харрисон склонил голову.  
  
Их борьба мыслей притушила свой огонь — один, который никогда не сдается и не признает свои ошибки, уступил более сильным отцовским чувствам другого, позволяя достигнуть одного единственного компромисса.  
  
И микс сознаний наконец достигает нужной кондиции.  
  
Нежная кожа маленьких пальцев касается чужой руки, и Эобард открывает глаза, цепким взглядом осматривая лежащую в его объятиях дочь. Лишь наткнувшись на её сонный взор, он смягчился и заставил себя расслабиться, боясь навести еще больше тревоги на ребенка.  
  
Возможно он делал ошибку, о которой потом пожалеет. Возможно эта заспанная, осиротевшая девочка принесет лишь дополнительные преграды на его пути к Флэшу. Возможно когда-то она станет важнее, чем путь домой.  
  
И возможно ему все же стоило разузнать у Гидеон побольше о процессе слияния.  
  
Но на данный момент мужчина чувствовал только непередаваемое, уже собственное чувство эйфории от осознания, что в его жизни будет еще одна важная личность.  
  
— Папа …  — от непривычки он стопорится на первом слове, смакует его звучание в своих мыслях и едва улыбается, убирая со лба девочки короткие русые пряди. — … позаботится о тебе.  
  
Намного позже он может забеспокоиться, как бы кровь множества людей, осевшая на его руках, и часть той темноты, что томится за его спиной, не коснулись её, еще неосознанной, не испорченной миром. Намного позже он начнет думать и пытаться быть отцом, какого она заслуживает. Намного позже он может задуматься как глупо это было, держать на руках не свою дочь и бояться причинить ей хоть какой-либо вред.  
  
Но пока, он лишь вспоминает её имя и ласково касается пальцами её головы, позволяя красному всполоху проскочить в своих глазах.  
  
— Моя маленькая Джесси.  
  
И впервые за прошедшие столетия он не будет одинок.  
  


*******

  
  
Подъехавшие патрульные с осторожностью, медленным шагом подходили к перевернутому транспорту, уже вызвав скорую помощь. Едва различимый шепот сбоку от машины заглушался громом рождающейся грозы, которая тяжелыми тучами закручивалась вокруг места происшествия и освещала его яркими всполохами молний.  
  
— Сэр? Сэр, вы в порядке? — женщина-патрульный аккуратно переступила через груду битого стекла и всмотрелась в ссутуленную фигуру на земле, что нервно вздрогнула от чужого голоса так близко. Луч от фонарика подсветил мужчину, который, жмурясь, всматривался в смазанные очертания патрульной. — Фрэнк, здесь выживший.  
  
Женщина быстрым шагом прошла к человеку, который сам пытался подняться с колен, и, придерживая его за локоть, помогла найти твердость в первые секунды на ногах. Лишь тогда её взгляд зацепился за ребенка, что тихо лежал на чужих руках, лишь в полудреме приоткрывая глаза.  
  
— Сэр? — отрывая обеспокоенный взгляд от девочки, женщина заглянула в лицо пострадавшего, который, по всей видимости, уже начал отходить от шока и пытался сконцентрировать внимание на чужих словах. — Вы помните свое имя?  
  
Мужчина медленно кивает и хмурится, после, прикрыв глаза, напряженно думает. Но проходит всего лишь несколько коротких мгновений, и его веки поднимаются, а смешанный взгляд проходится по чудом уснувшей в этой суматохе дочери.  
  
— Меня зовут… — едва заметная тень улыбки пробегает на его губах во время очередного всполоха электричества в небе, — … Харрисон Уэллс.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда он забыл, что Харрисон Уэллс мертв.


	2. Chapter 2

Это были первые дни после выписки из больницы. Парковый район Старлинг Сити оказался самым тихим и незаинтересованным в трагедии какого-то ученого. Идеальное место для съемной квартиры. Хоть и не самое облагороженное.  
  
Два соединенных между собой несущими стенами помещения, одно из которых исполняло роль кухни, спальни и гостиной одновременно. Одна гостевая комната со старыми облезлыми обоями и усыпанными трещинами паркетом и потолком, и одна ванная комната с побитой плиткой и покрытой почерневшими пятнами сантехникой. Аскетичный набор фурнитуры, но беспрерывная подача горячей воды. Что нельзя было сказать об электричестве. Для Эобарда, что еще в 2024 году в порывах паранойи перебегал с одного складского убежища в другое, это было идеальное место жительства, отдающее ностальгией о своем жилье в двадцать втором веке. А для Джесси…  
  
Сбережений на карточке Уэллса сполна могло хватить на комфортное проживание. Эобард же тратился только на детское питание и принадлежности для Джесси, оставляя для себя минимальную сумму на паршивый фастфуд одного из малообеспеченных районов этого города. Единственное, что можно было посчитать стоящим свыше ста долларов в этой квартире, была детская кроватка, что стояла в единственном углу, огражденном от сквозящих холодным воздухом окон.  
  
Они не задержаться здесь надолго, ни к чему был комфорт в месте, которое скоро будет вытеснено на задворках памяти.  
  
Первый день запомнился лишь смазанным копошением в квартире, в попытках поднять её вид до отметки «уютного гнезда», и раздражительным для Эобарда вниманием жены арендатора к Джесси, которая, ввиду недовольных хныков уже через один десяток минут, тоже не симпатизировала этой заинтересованности. И если бы не слишком большой риск, и первая, и вторая проблемы могли быть с легкостью разрешены с помощью остатков спидфорс, но…  
  
Эобард с удовольствием захлопнул двери за парой, сдирая с себя образ жертвы, убитого горем мужчины. Он соблюдал все правила предосторожности, заметая любые следы себя прошлого, но если прошедший год с его неудачи, год скитаний и продумывания плана можно было посчитать легким и привычным, то сейчас.… Сейчас было сложнее.  
  
Приходилось привыкать к новой коже, телу, к мыслям и эмоциям, которые раньше ни за что не затронули бы его. И к Джесси. Несмотря на принятие столь мощных отцовских чувств, как своих собственных, Эобард достаточно медленно свыкался с самой ролью, часто раздражаясь тем внезапным и бессмысленным порывам быть ближе к дочери, что проявились за неделю пребывания в больнице. Это было нерационально, глупое влияние инстинктов на трезвое мышление.  
  
И борьба с этим с помощью одной лишь силы воли оказывалась неэффективной.  
  
В тот первый день, еще днем, он уже разузнавал всю возможную информацию на Харрисона, обновляя и восстанавливая его воспоминания. Размытые образы и виды становились четче, в голове всплывали новые лица и знания. Приходилось превозмогать жуткую головную боль и неожиданные наплывы чувств, которые, как будто в насмешку, привязывались к воспоминаниям, где наполненное энтузиазмом лицо темноволосого ученого правдоподобно заменялось мужчиной с копной светлых прядей и более острыми чертами лица.  
  
И он хотел в это верить. Хотя бы в те моменты, когда его губы против воли наполнялись улыбкой в ответ на что-то светлое, что проскальзывало в памяти.  
  
И Эобард, сам того не замечая, из-за таких маленьких уступок все сильнее притягивался к родительским чувствам.  
  
Для работы он выбрал себе дальнее место, ближе к кухонной зоне, где шум улицы не раздражал его слуховые рецепторы сквозь плохо укрепленные окна. Все время с момента ухода надоедливых субъектов в лице арендаторов Джесси спокойно высыпалась в своей кроватке, и пространство квартиры разрывал только быстрый стук пальцев о клавиши.  
  
Мужчина всецело отдавал свое внимание мелькающей ленте на экране ноутбука, массируя виски от тупой боли, но упрямо не желая покидать свое занятие. До тех пор, пока до него не доносится тихое, но отчетливое «па» и натужный скрип деревянной перегородки. Он сидит прямо напротив кроватки Джесси и, поднимая взгляд, встречается с её светлыми, большими глазами, которые, наверняка из-за иллюзий лучей света из окна, казались донельзя ясными. Когда он смотрит на нее, ребенок разводит пухлые губы в счастливой улыбке и, качнувшись на нетвердых ногах на своем месте, отцепляет пальцы одной руки от деревянной перекладины после, со звонким кличем, протягивая их вперед. На мгновение по губам мужчины проходит дрожь, вызываемая сопротивлением улыбке, и он нервно сглатывает, отворачиваясь.  
  
Звенящий возглас повторяется.  
  
— Я здесь, — два слова отдаются раздражающим першением в горле, и Эобард, откашлявшись и обернувшись к девочке, повторил на тон громче. — Папа здесь, Джесси.  
  
Эобард оправдывает себя предосторожностями и бессмысленностью какого-либо родительского отношения. На деле же, он не хочет признавать страх привязаться к девочке, с головой погрязнуть в чувствах, которые ему упрямо нашептывало собственное сознание. Он задает кучу вопросов «а если…», но не может найти ни на один из них ответ и это пугает.  
  
Если он подойдет сейчас сможет ли он не пойти на поступки еще раз?  
  
Если все же поступится, насколько сильной станет его связь с девочкой?  
  
Если он станет тем, кем его просили стать, если будет отцом, какую жизнь он обеспечит ей?  
  
Если….  
  
Если он сделает свой ход.  
  
Кто ему скажет, что будет дальше?  
  
— Па-а, — протяжный клич долетает до ушей Эобарда, пронося дрожь по его коже и, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, он с выдохом убирает с ног компьютер, нетвердо поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Он как можно медленнее направляется к деревянной твердой конструкции, оттягивая момент во времени. Джесси солнечно улыбается, тянет к нему руки, не останавливаясь даже от пошатывания на неокрепших ногах, и Эобард нерешительно протягивает руку к ней, позволяя маленьким пальчикам прикоснуться к грубоватой коже. Каждая точка, где происходит контакт, отдает мелким робким покалыванием по коже и мужчина подрагивающими кончиками пальцев прикасается к лицу девочки, осторожно оглаживая её щеку. С губ Джесси опять слетает радостный лепет и Эобард в этот раз не может сдержать улыбки, заинтересованно щурясь и пытливо осматривая лицо ребенка. Такая маленькая, хрупкая…  
  
—  _Она не хрустальная, ты ведь знаешь,_  — по его телу проходит дрожь. Эобард оборачивается в сторону, туда, откуда звучал мелодичный, женский голос, и невольно стынет на месте, широко распахивая глаза. Тесс тепло, живо улыбалась, направляя нежный взгляд к дочери. —  _С ней не случиться ничего плохого, если ты прикоснешься к ней._  
  
Эобард судорожно выдыхает и оступается на пару шагов назад, прижимая свои руки к груди. Иллюзия медленно расползается по всей комнате, окутывая обшарпанные стены богатой отделкой и качественным интерьером. И на месте, откуда секундой назад Эобард ушел в сторону, стоял он сам… нет, Харрисон, смущенно улыбаясь.  
  
—  _Я знаю, просто… Только взгляни на нее,_  — ученый ненавязчиво перегибается через перила кроватки, заглядывая в сидящую в ней Джесси, и казалось улыбается еще шире, но тем не менее боясь протянуть даже руку. —  _Ты ведь знаешь я… просто… это… Я так счастлив._  
  
Эобард взволнованно вздрагивает в ответ на звонкий смех Тесс.  
  
— _Вы только посмотрите, Харрисон Уэллс лишился дара речи,_  — добродушно усмехается женщина и делает шаг в его сторону, прижимаясь к его плечу. Он чуть запоздало обнимает её за плечи и целует в пшеничные волосы, после зарываясь в них носом в попытке хоть как-то спрятать безмерно счастливую улыбку. —  _Я тоже счастлива. Спасибо вам двоим._  
  
Беззвучные короткие смешки вырываются из груди Харрисона, и Тесс поддерживает его, после накрывая его ладонь на её плече своей рукой. Джесс смотрит на них широко раскрытыми глазами, рассматривает и делает слабые попытки издать какой-либо звук, пока женщина не наклоняется вперед и не протягивает к ней ладони — девочка сразу же обрадовано улыбается, тянется к ней навстречу выдавая краткое, но различимое «ма».  
  
—  _Да, мама. Ты моя красавица,_  — Тесс позволяет ей играться со своими пальцами и руками, ощупывая их и хватаясь за них в попытке притянуться ближе. И вряд ли это должно вызывать у Эобарда это непонятное, бессмысленное щемящее чувство в груди. —  _А смотри, кто тут стоит. Кто тут стоит? Папа._  
  
Девочка отзывается на голос, поднимает свой взгляд с женских рук сначала на мать, а потом смотрит на мужчину рядом, который наклонился вслед за Тесс. Зрительный контакт продолжается несколько мгновений, за которые Харрисон успевает два раза нервно выдохнуть, и все же Джесс опять улыбается, переводит свое внимание на отца, теперь протягивая к нему руки.  
  
— Па, — приглушенный слог слетает с её пухлых губ, вызывая новый приступ беззаботного детского смеха, и Харрисон поджимает губы, бросая быстрый счастливый взгляд на ласково прижавшуюся к нему Тесс.  
  
—  _Да, папа,_  — теплые слова женщины едва ли долетает до Эобарда сквозь громкий стук его собственного сердца.  
  
Отчетливый, громовой ритм с волнами ультразвука накатывал на его ушные перепонки, вытесняя любые другие звуки. Лишь звучание голоса девочки, её звонкий смех можно было различить сквозь звуковой барьер, уцепиться за него как за спасительный свет маяка, лишь бы не потерять сознание. Картинка перед глазами все быстрее размывалась, погружалась в плотных перевязь темных тонов, и Эобард все сильнее терял контроль над собственным телом.  
  
Было ощущение, будто он падал. Нескончаемый полет в бездну, от дна которого его спасала только Джесси, её едва ли разборчивое, но наполненное непосредственной радостью…  
  
— Па.  
  
Эобард сморгнул. Вся темнота пропала. По виску стекала одна из немногих капель пота. Перед глазами обрел четкость контур маленькой девочки, что все еще лепетала этот глухой короткий слог, вместе с этим пытаясь прорезающимися зубами прикусить пальцы его руки.  
  
Все это время он просто пялился в одну точку, развлекаемый представлением в своей голове.  
  
Внезапный порыв злости застрял комком в его горле и Эобард изо всех сил вцепился свободной рукой в жалобно скрипнувшее деревянное крепление, отводя свой взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Па-а, — Джесси перестала тянуть в рот чужую руку и просто прижалась к ней щекой, вынуждая мужчину возвратить свой взор обратно и нервно вздрогнуть встретившись со светлыми глазами дочери, заглушая зарождающийся гнев в радужках своих глаз. Прямо сейчас он мог не сдержаться. Прямо сейчас он мог свернуть ей шею, даже не замешкавшись и на секунду. Прямо сейчас он мог избавиться от нее и избавиться от этих проблем, галлюцинация и назойливых, мешающих чувств.  
  
Но он не сделал.  
  
— Тшш, — Джесси радостно вскрикнула, получив обратно внимание мужчины, но он лишь наклонился вперед, тыльной стороной ладони оглаживая её лицо. С секундной заминкой, которая уходит на встревоженное осматривание светлого лица, он целует её в лоб, прежде чем быстро отстраниться и глубоко вдохнуть. Джесси вновь начинает протяжно мычать, потягиваясь руками за ним вслед, но Эобард качает головой, и растягивает губы в нервной улыбке. — Тш, тише, милая. Все хорошо, я никуда не ухожу, папа здесь. Тише, тише…  
  
Его колотит изнутри. Он боится тех мыслей, что проскользнули лишь на пару секунд в его голове, но столь отчетливо отложились в мыслях. Эобард все отходит по шагам назад, натыкается на диванный столик и угол кровати, и только прижимаясь спиной к стене, юрким движением проскальзывает в кухонную зону, за перегородку, слыша детский лепет за собой. Джесси зовет его, но даже эти звуки быстро сбавляют свою громкость, как будто она чувствовала.  
  
Эобард глубоко дышит, пытается успокоиться, пытается унять дрожь в своих руках, когда красные молнии уже озаряют кожу. Он рационален, он держит свой разум, а вместе с этим и тело, под контролем, но это… Чувства. Чувства изничтожали его внутреннее замки, делали его нестабильным — о, как он это ненавидел. Нестабильность. Неуверенность. Незнание.  
  
Мужчина судорожно выдохнул через ноздри, прежде чем медленно сползти на пол.  
  
Он злится, что сознание играет с ним в эту игру. Злится, что поддался соблазну и все же пошел на поступок. Злится, что не закрыл глаза, не разорвал связь иллюзии с собой, что пропустил через себя все эти эмоции.  
  
Злится на себя, потому что как никогда ранее захотел принять это все в свою жизнь.  
  
По его телу все еще разносилась дрожь, спидфорс бурлила в его крови, найдя прореху в его контроле над собой из-за вспышки гнева. А Эобард просто смотрел в одну точку перед собой, плотно зажав уши ладонями. Потому что перед закрытыми глазами у него отчетливо ярко стоял образ женщины, чья кровь была на его руках, а слух обманывал звучанием её сладкого, любимого и нежного голоса.  
  
Он просидел в этой позиции до самого прихода кормилицы из больницы. Не сдвигаясь с места, не убирая рук от своего лица, не произнеся ни единого слова, какая бы ярость не рвалась из его груди. И после всего, он проклинал только одного себя за совершенные оплошности, но уж никак не Харрисона и его глупые чувства отцовства.  
  
Он никогда не видел кошмаров ночью. Они преследовали его днем.  
  


*******

  
  
Второй день он провел за границами квартиры, как можно дальше от Джесси, которая осталась на попечение сиделки.  
  
Эобард чувствовал: их связь, которую он невольно образовал, становилась только крепче лишь от одного присутствия на расстоянии четкого взгляда. Он не знал, как это убрать, он не мог это убрать, так же как и не мог навредить ей, но форменное упрямство и последнее очаги сопротивления не давали опять просто уступить этот раунд в пользу отцовских чувств.  
  
Как оказалось, найти для себя занятие лишь бы отвлечься от постоянных порывания вернуться назад к дочери, оказалось труднее, чем Эобард ожидал. Старлинг Сити, бесспорно, был занятным местом, будь он в своем привычном амплуа Обратного Флэша или хотя бы профессора Тоуна. Ни то, ни другое с ним теперь не вязалось. Пришлось пытаться увлечь себя покупкой костюма на похороны Тесс и просматриванием информации на Харрисона Уэллса и будущий проект С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Последнее, впрочем, оказалось весьма удачной задумкой. Не чувствуя привычной мигрени, Эобард с головой окунулся в просмотр уже изданных изобретений звездной пары ученых, Харри и Тесс, и только запланированных — столь примитивных для его времени, но совершенных для этого. Он делал пометки, записывал свои идеи, знания и наблюдения — ученая деятельность всегда захлестывала его с головой, и он мог заниматься этим часами, не чувствуя усталости.  
  
Но под вечер позвонила сиделка, и ему нужно было возвращаться. Эобард заказал кофе с собой в кофейне, в которой он просидел весь день, и ушел в уборную, освежить лицо прохладной водой.  
  
Холодные капли медленно стекали с его лица, пока он протирал пальцами уставшие от длительной работы за ноутбуком глаза. Мужчина покрутил голову в разные стороны, разминая затекшую шею и внезапно замер, встречаясь с собой взглядом в зеркале. Короткие темные пряди, застывшие под глазами синяки и заострившиеся контуры лица. Эобард довольно усмехается — пару недель хорошего отдыха могли бы исправить это, будь они в его распоряжении.  
  
Человек в зеркале криво отразил натяжение губ, кидая изогнутые тени морщинок на лицо. Эобард оцепенел, скользя цепким взглядам по контурам чужого лица. Не его. Он неуверенно поднес руку к лицу, прежде чем прикоснуться к своим щекам, провести по скулам. Натянуть упругую кожу под давлением пальцев, все не переставая напряженно всматриваться в искореженное отражение на гладкой поверхности.  
Это была маска, чужой слепок, который вдруг жутко хотелось содрать, добраться до настоящей плоти сквозь кровь и переплетение живых тканей. К чему-то, что хоть отдаленно будет напоминать его самого.  
  
Это лицо было похоже на неровную кальку настоящего. И были ли этому ощущению причиной воспоминания Харрисона, что казались намного ярче и живее, чем это гнусное изображение, или что-то другое, что-то тревожащее Эобарда намного глубже — ответа не было. Но желание разорвать себя на части и добраться до середины душило легкие мужчины, вызывая лихорадочный приступ удушья.  
  
Эо крепко схватился за края раковины, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть и керамика треснет под его давлением. Мантра тихим, низко заговорила в его голове, медленно переходя на шепот с его губ: соберись, соберись, соберись…  
  
— Ей, ты в порядке? — Эобард вздрогнул, широко открывая закрытые по порыву глаза. Он рвано поднял голову, смотря в отражение в зеркале, на незнакомого мужчину, что стоял позади него и обеспокоенно всматривался в его напряженный стан.  
  
Его отражение в зеркале выровнялось.  
  
Эобард рассеяно мотнул головой, стирая с лица последнее капли воды, и, несмотря на оклик постороннего, быстрым шагом вышел из уборной, забирая свой заказ, вещи и поспешно сбегая из заведения.  
  
Вся его жизнь пребывала в постоянной спешке, а сейчас он хотел, чтобы время немного притормозило. Чтобы он нашел способ от схождения с ума.  
  


*******

  
  
На третий день Джесс впервые заплакала.  
  
Была глубокая ночь, как оказалось, подходящее время работы в меру дневных перебоев с электричеством. Обосновавшись в глубине квартиры, в кухонной зоне, откуда свет не долетал бы до мирно спящей Джесси, Эобард просматривал последнее новости Централ Сити, подыскивал приемлемое жилье.  
  
Разбавления равномерного гудения компьютера и стука клавиш гулким грохотом и натужным плачем он никак не ожидал.  
  
Рывок красной молнии пронесся по помещению, отбрасывая насыщенный алый цвет на разлетевшиеся стопки бледных бумаг и папок. Могло произойти что угодно: в гостевой, в конце концов, могла продолжиться тотальная деформация стен и потолка, безрассудный грабитель решил сыскать здесь поживы или…. Или его могли отыскать призраки времени.  
  
Но выжидая в настороженной стойке возле кровати Джесси и пристально всматриваясь в ночные тени, разбросанные по всем поверхностям, он не видел ни опадающих кусков стен, ни посторонних личностей, ни зловещих фантомов. Из знакомой обстановки квартиры выбивался лишь перекинутый порывом грозового ветра пластиковый вазон с цветами у подоконника и развевающиеся подобно морским парусам бесцветные занавески.  
  
Плач Джесси так же стих.  
  
Эобард раздраженно выдохнул, чувствуя как от напряжения свело его мышцы. По первому же мимолетному порыву, зову опасности он, не раздумывая, пренебрег всей осторожностью и использовал спидфорс. И ради кого? Ради какой-то малолетней девчонки, чьей отцом он даже не являлся?  
  
Мужчина с зарождающимся внутри досадным гортанным рычание рывком обернулся в сторону ребенка, чувствуя как по венам опять проноситься энергия. Нужен лишь еще один порыв…  
  
Эобард застывает, наталкиваясь на заплаканный, испуганный взор, но доверчиво протянутые в его сторону руки. Джесси тихо хнычет, тянется к нему, кажется дрожит, и он не может вытянуть из себя этот последний порыв.  
  
Вместо этого он делает неуверенный шаг к ней и вместе с ощущением ускользающего из тела спидфорса подхватывает её к себе на руку, свободной рукой стирая влажные дорожки на пухлых щеках. Маленькие пальчики вцепляются в ночную футболку, пока девочка еще дрожит на крепких руках, и Эобард выдыхает теплое дыхание на её голову.  
  
— Потеряла меня? — звучит даже и без капли подразумевающейся насмешливости. Мужчина, отвлекая, качает ребенка на своих руках, успокаивая тихим, спокойным шепотом — таким, какой нужен и ему самому. — Я здесь, все хорошо.  
  
Джесс все еще хныкает, но намного реже, истерика сходит на нет. И Эобард все равно не может заставить себя задуматься над этой ситуацией.  
  
«Потом» — простой ответ.  
  


*******

  
  
На четвертый день хоронили Тесс.  
  
Эобард едва ли мог вспомнить количество лиц, что успели пройти мимо него, высказывая свои соболезнования. Они все были затянуты в черную одежду, как будто пытаясь скрыть свои личности, но мужчина и не сильно горел желанием узнавать их. Он видел среди всей этой безликой толпы двоюродных брата и сестру Тесс, но за всю похоронную процессию они перекинулись только одним приветственным кивком — не удивительно, если учитывать то, что именно его винили в её смерти. О, как недалеко они были от истины.  
  
Грозовая погода все еще не отпускала Старлинг Сити. Эобард отдаленно, в стороне от основной толпы стоял под зонтом, вместо однотонного голоса священника вслушиваясь в ритмичный стук капель о навес и немигающим взглядом скользя по бледному лицу женщину, которую он должен был любить.  
  
В похоронном бюро постарались на славу. Все мелкие царапины и дефекты на её молочной, с синеватым оттенком коже были профессионально загримированы, волосы солнечного цвета аккуратно уложены на мягкой подушке, а нежно кофейное платье со своими мелкими складками мягко и не вызывающе подчеркивало, какой красивой когда-то была эта женщина. То, чем Харрисон восхищался в ней, наравне с её умом.  
  
Эобард поджал губы, чувствуя, как задрожали его веки. Вид Тесс, её мертвая бледность, лишенное тепла и улыбки лицо вызывали неприятный отклик, сворачивали внутренности в тугой узел, вынуждая напряженно сжимать пальцы в кулак и сглатывать застрявший в горле горький комок.  
  
Голос священника стих. Эобард ощутил влажную дорожку на своей щеке, которую тут же стер и поспешно отвел взгляд, лишь бы не заплакать.  
  
Черные промокшие одеяния зашуршали от движения, люди стали медленно подходить к гробу и топтаться возле него, высказывая свои последнее слова уже мертвой женщина. Медленно бежевую ткани её платья украсили бутоны цветов, что вкладывали родственники, друзья, коллеги. Очередь дошла и до Эобарда.  
  
Он медленно склонился над Тесс, всматриваясь в бледные тени на коже, и рвано выдохнул. Все же, она была красивой. Будь у них возможность, шанс, он бы без сомнения попытался заслужить её расположение и ту любовь, которую она дарила Харрисону. Он не хотел сейчас спорить с самим собой, были ли это его, Эобарда, собственные чувства или же навязанные впитанным сознанием — на короткие мгновения они вносили в его жизнь ранее неведомые чувства и за это он уже был благодарен.  
  
Его сухие губы в интимном, прощальном жесте прижались к её губам, разделяя все несказанные извинения Эобарда и прощания Харрисона. После всего, она была такой же безвольной жертвой той войны, которую он вел с Флэшем, как и Нора. Они не должны были умирать.  
  
— Я никогда не забуду тебя, — слова на выдохе растворились в пропитанном грозой воздухе и Эобард легко отстранился от женщины, вкладывая белую розу в её руку, лежащую на груди. Его взор застилала прозрачная влажная пелена, которую, отходя от гроба, он усердно стирал со своего лица, не позволяя ни единой слезе слететь с его лица.  
  
После всего, это уже была лишь пустая оболочка, тело, лишенное духа и сознания — лишь один процент от того, чем была Тесс.  
  
Но он попрощался.  
  
Пути до квартиры он вспомнить не мог, как будто его сознание отключилось на всю поездку на такси с кладбища до парковых аллей. В квартире его встретила сиделка и взволнованно, как надоедливая наседка, носилась вокруг него. Её пустой треп даже не проникал сквозь стену, что построилась в его голове, пролетал все мимо и мимо, избавляя Эобарда от раздражительного фона.  
  
Он не слышал соболезнования женщина, не слышал прощания, не слышал громкого хлопка входной двери. Его голову заполняла звенящая пустота — впервые за всю жизнь Эобарда, и он чувствовал себя потерянным, безвольным. Ему однозначно нужно было чем-то заполнить время, отвлечься от переполнивших тело неуместных чувств, но он не мог заставить себя даже подняться с пола, оторваться спиной от стены и убрать руки со своей головы. Он думал, что у него еще есть время, что еще не поздно дать задний ход и предотвратить слияние личности Харрисона с его собственной. Что он сможет воспротивиться всему этому, как всегда выиграть эту шахматную партию и не дать неудобной частице Уэллса создать какую-либо угрозу для его планов.  
  
Он ошибался. Он проиграл еще в тот момент, когда посреди темной усыпанной осколками и деталями автомобиля трассе уступил стремлению Харрисона к дочери.  
  
Эобард иронично хмыкнул и зарылся пальцами в темные волосы. Прикрыл глаза, с трепетом выдыхая, и безудержно засмеялся, разрывая пространство комнаты нотками отчаяния, признанного поражения и переполняющейся последней каплей чашей эмоций. Его обыграли в его же игре. Удивительно.  
  
То, что смех перетек в истерику, он заметил только в тот момент, когда по его щекам ручьями текли слезы. Судорожные, лихорадочные всхлипы вырывались из груди, не заглушаемые никакой силой воли. Все то, что копилось в нем за последнее несколько недель, теперь вырывалось наружу, проливая свет на битые части его души. Он чувствовал себя хуже, чем в ночь убийства Норы, когда все его тело было одной сплошной раной, а спидфорс мучительно, по крупицам покидал каждую клеточку его тела.  
  
Его как будто ломало изнутри, чтобы потом перестроить на новый лад.  
  
Внезапно по квартире пронесся пронзительный детский плач.  
  
Эобард мгновенно повернул голову в сторону Джесси. Девочка была развернута в его сторону, цеплялась пальцами за деревянные столбцы перегородки и заливисто рыдала, орошая лицо крупными каплями. Мужчина рывком поднялся на ноги, размашистыми движениями стирая влагу со своих щек, и быстрыми шагами оказался возле девочки, бережно подхватывая её под руки.  
  
— Хэй, малышка, — Джесс громко всхлипнула и протянула руки к нему навстречу, пытаясь найти тактильный контакт ладошками, прежде чем вновь залиться слезами. — Тш, Джесс, ну ты чего.  
  
Эобард осторожно прижал её к себе, укладывая на груди, и глубоко вдохнул, сглатывая горечь и утирая еще одну волну непрошенных слез со своих глаз. Девочка должна была бояться его, она не должна была так доверчиво цепляться пальцами за белую рубашку и беззащитно прижиматься к его груди. Но она как будто чувствовала, что что-то в нем оставалось, что-то её отца. Что-то светлое. Что-то связывающее их.  
  
— Тише-тише, милая, — Эобард медленно раскачивался, баюкая девочку на своих руках, и в мимолетном порыве прижался к её голове губами. — Это папа глупый, вот и плачет. А ты не плачь, милая.  
  
Он тепло выдохнул в её макушку, поглаживая по спине, и прислушался к стихающим всхлипам, едва заметно приподнимая уголки губ в улыбке.  
  
— Мы будем в порядке… — продолжая охрипшим, но заботливым голосом, он неспешно подошел к окну, всматриваясь в подтеки дождливой погоды на окне. Он действовал на одних эмоциях, как бы непривычно это не ощущалось для его тела. — Я обещаю тебе, Джесси, все будет хорошо.  
  
Девочка не плакала. Он тоже. Впервые за последнее время он чувствовал себя спокойным.  
  
Вечером того же дня Эобард перетащил одноместную кровать в уголок Джесси, обосновав её как раз рядом с её детской кроваткой. Арендаторы могли засунуть свои возмущения куда подальше — радостная, веселая улыбка Джесси стоила этого.  
  
Он просидел с ней до поздней ночи, наплевав на все советы сиделки, и лишь когда девочка начала засыпать сидя, мужчина выключил свет и уложил дочь рядом с собой на кровати, позволяя ей прижаться к его руке.  
  
Эобард дал обещание, которое у него еще был шанс выполнить. А пока, после всех лет он все же мог заслужить каплю чего-то подобного, отдающего уютом и миром.  
  


*******

  
  
В полдень пятого дня они были уже на полпути к Централ Сити.


	3. Chapter 3

      Стук, стук. Клик.  
  
      Один лишь стук клавиш и щелканье мышки на протяжении трех часов. Рядом, на столе, стояла чашка холодного, но все так же душистого насыщенного кофе, наполняющего пряным ароматом все окружающее пространство. Если бы это только как-то привлекало внимание Эобарда…  
  
      Харрисон Уэллс был трудоголиком, Эобард Тоун был трудоголиком — они прекрасно сошлись в этой точке соприкосновения. Лишь у Харрисона раньше был сдерживающий, а точнее, оберегающий фактор в виде Тесс, а у Эобарда — никого. До переломного момента два года назад.  
  
      Его маленькая кнопка «стоп» тихо сидела на диване, раз за разом выполняя схожие алгоритмы сбора разноцветной пирамидки из разных кольцеобразных частей, широких кусочков пестрого детского пазла или невысокой башни из пластиковых геометрических деталей. Для своих двух с половиной лет Джесси не была уж столь шумной. Она могла часами не подавать даже никакого звука, позволяя Эобарду с головой окунуться в работу, и лишь изредка наводить шуму, когда детское любопытство приводило к каким-либо хаотичным последствиям.  
      Она была шустрой, исчезала из поля зрения в мгновение ока. И Эобарда, человека одаренного спидфорс, эта особенность в ней лишь забавляла, вызывая беспокойство только в небезопасные для самой же девочки моменты.  
  
      Но во время работы все внимание мужчины было устремлено только на дело, и если в первые тридцать минут он еще поглядывал на Джесс, проверяя её, то под конец третьего часа его глаза скользили лишь за курсором мышки, что мелькал между статистическими диаграммами.  
  
      Радужная пирамидка в который раз рассыпается, разбавляя приевшуюся гамму звуков.  
      — Папа.  
  
      Эобард вздрагивает, выходя из плотно окутавшего его тумана физико-кинетических формул и бесконечно длинных чисел, и оборачивается к усевшейся на гладкой поверхности дивана Джесси. Чистый взгляд этих широко открытых травянистых глаз уже в который раз вызывает уютный трепет в груди и мягкую, домашнюю улыбку на губах мужчины. Наверное, это одна из самых первых причин, почему он никогда не может просто проигнорировать её, отказать во внимании.  
  
      — Папа, сюда, — замечая на себе нужный, чуть строгий со стороны взгляд, девочка улыбается до маленьких ямочек на щеках и тянет к нему руку, быстро и уверенно подползая к диванному подлокотнику, оставляя Эобарду возможность только запоздало спохватиться, окончательно отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
      — Джесси, — девочка, наконец, останавливается и мужчина продолжает с хорошо отрепетированной улыбкой, — папа сейчас быстро закончит работу и подойдет к тебе. Ладно?  
  
      По её недовольно поджатым губам и проступившей на лбу сморщенной коже было понятно — с таким раскладом вещей, кроме него, никто не соглашался. Но окошко симуляции навязчиво притягивало к себе, призывая не откладывать на потом последние штрихи работы, и Эобард как-то не собирался от этого отказываться.  
       — Ладно? — на этот раз с небольшим нажимом и заискивающим взглядом проговорил мужчина, натыкаясь на все то же, ставшее еще более непроницательным недовольное выражение лица. Спустя секунду Джесси увела взгляд в пол и её нижняя губа опасливо задрожала. О нет. Эобард побеждено выдохнул, пытаясь заглушить в своем голосе досаду. — С меня твой любимый йогурт.  
  
      Любое негодование тот час сошло с детского лица, заменяясь яркой восторженностью и радостью.  
  
      — Пеʼсик! — всплеснув в ладони воскликнула Джесс и Эобард тихо, незаметно усмехнулся, качая головой.  
      — Да, персиковый.  
  
      Ему не нужно постоянно смотреть на дочку, чтобы знать — она терпеливо ждет его. Она будет складывать раскиданные детские игрушки в угол дивана, лазить по гладкой обивке, но ни разу не отвлечет его от работы. В ближайшие тридцать минут, если быть точнее. Но ему требовалось лишь пару минут…  
  
      Внезапно, со звонким хлопком, включился экран телевизора, наполняя гостиную мерным голосом ведущего научной передачи. Эобард недовольно отрывает взгляд от технических просчетов, оборачиваясь на неожиданно заработавшую технику, и только после смотря на Джесс, которая так и застыла с широким пультом в руках, перестав тыкать по его разнообразным кнопкам. Наверное, он лежал на журнальном столике перед диваном.  
      Эобард стягивает рот в тонкую полоску, косо поглядывая на мелькающие в стороне картинки дешевой графики и, когда звучит новая реплика из телевизора, пренебрежительно хмыкает — до чего малы познания научного общества этих лет. Но оглядываясь на Джесс, он понимает, что его мнение она не разделяет.  
      Детские глаза застыли в немом восторге при виде проявляющихся на экране тусклых анимаций космических объектов и Вселенной. Она могла понимать лишь кроху из того, что говорил приглушенный мужской голос через динамики, но, казалось, её это совершенно не волновало. Более занятным для детского внимания оказывалось само изображение и Эобард не мог сдерживать в себе улыбку, когда Джесси взволнованно ерзала на месте, усаживаясь удобнее, и на её лице все отчетливее проявлялась глубокая завороженность происходящим.  
  
      И хоть мужчина не мог не чувствовать удовлетворения от столь щенячего восторга дочери перед научной тематикой, стоило проверить…  
  
      — Гидеон, — Эобард склонился на противоположную от дивана сторону стола и активировал передатчик искусственного интеллекта, пытаясь говорить как можно тише, но все еще поглядывая в сторону все так же увлеченной передачей Джесси.  
      Синий образ вмиг всплыл над устройством.  
      — Да, доктор Уэллс? — прозвучало на точно такой же громкости, как говорил Тоун, но Эобард все равно вздрогнул, уводя взгляд от четких очертаний лица. Доктор Уэллс. Спустя два года ему все еще было трудно реагировать на это имя и просто свыкнуться с тем, что оно принадлежало ему.  
  
      Он замешкался на пару секунд, прикусив нижнюю губу и пытаясь сформулировать ускользнувший вопрос.  
  
      — Какие телепередачи типичны для детей трех лет?  
      — Какой век рассматривается, доктор Уэллс?  
      — Убогое двадцать первое столетие, — с различимой долей брезгливости бросил мужчина.  
      — Спешу заметить, что научно-технический прыжок приходится именно на двадцать первое…  
      — Гидеон, ищи информацию, — с накапливающимся внутри раздражением пробормотал Эобард — меньше всего ему хотелось спорить с искусственным интеллектом, который за долгие годы сотрудничества научился той же надоедливой ироничной манере общения, которую использовал и сам Тоун.  
  
      Гидеон удачно промолчала и окунулась в просторы памяти, а мужчина вновь резко обернулся, когда с уст Джесси сорвался радостный вскрик на появившееся на экране изображение Млечного Пути.  
      Стали ли причиной такой ярой симпатии к научной сфере гены двух гениальных ученых, влияние Эобарда или просто детское любопытство — это было вопросом. Но наблюдать за Джесси, за её неповторимыми и яркими эмоциями было действительно… увлекательно. И приятно. С научной точки зрения.  
  
      — Мультипликационные фильмы и детские развлекательные передачи, — вывел Тоуна из задумчивости плавный голос Гидеон.  
Вряд ли Джесси интересовало что-то подобное. Или по крайне мере не вызывало столь же сильного восторга, чем тот, что она испытывала сейчас.  
      — Передача о квазарах и нейтронных звездах входит в этот перечень? — уже заранее зная ответ, спрашивает мужчина и его губы распускаются в наполненной внутренним удовлетворением и чуточкой гордости улыбке.  
      — Нет, доктор Уэллс.  
  
      Он прикусывает зубами согнутый палец и начинает следить за волнением распущенных темно-русых волос при каждом качке Джесси из стороны в сторону. Ребенок был сложной задачкой, наверное, одной из самых сложных, что могли записаться в список рассмотренных и решенных Эобардом. Непостоянные, хаотичные в своих решениях. Их психика работала по непонятному для ученого алгоритму, как будто, подчиняясь лишь одному закону — собственному желанию с периферий мозга.  
  
      За прошедшие два года Эобард столкнулся с множеством неурядиц, главной героиней которых была Джесси. Казалось бы, совершенно бытовые вещи, с которыми сталкиваются родители во всех семьях: попытки накормить ребенка и научить его правильно есть, попытки выкупать, уложить спать, пойти на прогулку. Эобард не был до этого отцом, он и не планировал этого в своей жизни. А теперь, ранее считавшийся бесполезным и глупым опыт пришелся бы как никогда кстати. Например, когда Джесси упрямилась и переворачивала уже десятый раз за три дня миску с детским питанием на лицо и свитер Эобарда. Или когда с заразным, заливистым смехом, выскользнув из рук отца, убегала из ванной комнаты, теряя клубки душистой пены со своей кожи.  
      Не сказать, что он был чем-то недоволен. Это было увлекательно, вызывало то смутные, то яркие чувства, которых (Эобард готов был признать глубоко в душе) ему явно не хватало в жизни. Один путь, одна судьба, одна сплошная погоня за желтой вспышкой в красном костюме — и тут, внезапный пит-стоп, который открывает множество совершенно других жизней. В них неизменно будет Флэш и их вечная борьба, но и что-то еще. Что-то, чему Эобард пока не нашел названия.  
  
      — Доктор, — мужчина вздрогнул, с недовольным и немного нервным взглядом оборачиваясь к не потухшему образу Гидеон. — Для детей данного возраста не рекомендуется длительный зрительный контакт с экранами электронных устройств.  
      — Да-да, понял, — под тяжелым нажатием пальца коммуникатор взблескивает блеклой вспышкой и тухнет вместе с лицом искусственного интеллекта. Эобард сдержанно выдыхает воздух через ноздри и небрежным, уставшим движением проводит рукой по лицу и волосам, прежде чем обернуться в сторону дивана.  
  
      Сколь мала была вероятность того, что Джесси хоть немного волновалась о сохранности своего зрения — нет, перед ней было что-то необычное, что-то захватывающее, вызывающее притоки еще наивной, детской эйфории. Тоун с трудом, но мог вспомнить себя в тот самый первый момент, когда в его жизнь вошла наука — он был в начале подростковой жизни, загруженный семейными проблемами и постоянными криками в родном доме, а прямо перед ним возвышался вход в музей Флэша, с высокой, ярко пылающей светом статуей. В этот момент забылся весь пережитый гнев, разочарование и обида на окружающее его общество, и пока одноклассники медленно, со скучающими лицами петляли за экскурсоводом, Эобард заворожено осматривал каждую малейшую деталь этого громадного помещения.  
      Потом он вернулся домой и все давление, крики и буря негативных эмоций возвратились на круги своя, но все же. Один маленький шаг — и его жизнь так изменилась.  
  
      Мужчина нахмурил брови и распахнул ранее задумчиво прикрытые глаза, выныривая из обретающих темного оттенка воспоминаний. Все, чем он не хотел быть, было совмещено в его родителях. И как будто кто-то решил его проверить на этот пункт, подкинув на его руки дочку и повязав на шее ленту с красочно вышитой надписью «отец года».  
  
      И Эобард пока не горел желанием проваливать эту проверку его собственных способностей.  
  
      Вставая со стула и блажено потягиваясь под аккомпанемент хруста суставов, Тоун медленным шагом направился к Джесси, которая как раз радостно хлопала в ладоши, когда на экране демонстрировали предположительное столкновение галактик Млечного пути и Андромеды со всеми вытекающими.  
      Какое чудо. На лице Эобарда проявилась усмешка, но, преодолевая забравшиеся в голову мечты о воспитании столь талантливой преемницы для охоты на Флэша, он потянулся вниз и подхватил пальцами пульт, нажимая на кнопку питания.  
  
      Последовавший за этим обиженный громовой крик звучал как предупреждение перед штормом в десять балов. Эобард пробежался пальцами по спинке дивана, за подаренную ему секунду делая глубокий вдох, и лишь после этого опустил взгляд на Джесси, которая уже вперила на него наполненный влагой, расстроенный взгляд.  
      — Так-так, что тут у нас, — чуть шершавые мужские пальцы обхватывают миниатюрный нос, и девочка все столь же недовольно жмурится, мотая головой, после чего тянется рукой вверх с различимым, хлюпающим «Папа, дай». Мужчина тянет свои губы в мягкую улыбку, но заискивающе щурит глаза и качает головой, прежде чем с нотками мягкой строгости проговорить: — Неа, нет. Хватит с тебя на сегодня галактических приключений.  
  
      Джесси досадно хныкает, но руки тянуть перестает. Эобард как-то упустил момент, когда она начала становиться столь понимающей.  
  
      С довольным хмыком бросая пульт на журнальный столик впереди, Тоун обходит мебель со стороны и усаживается возле все столь же расстроенной Джесси. Его пальцы неосязаемо очерчивают её макушку, укрывающие шею прямые локоны шелковых волос и лишь после оседают на вздрагивающих при не вышедшей на волю истерике плечах, ощутимо сжимаясь. Лишь тогда ребенок оборачивается к нему, шмыгая носом, и лезет по дивану мелкие пару сантиметров, чтобы вцепиться маленькими руками в черный свитер и вжаться влажным носом в руку отца.  
  
      Эобард рвано выдыхает.  
  
      — Ну давай, королева драмы, успокаивайся, — вторая рука обнимает девочку, прижимая её ближе, и мужчина умиротворенно покачивает её в своих руках, чувствуя, как влага просачивается сквозь шерстяной материал. С языка уже намного привычнее срывается: — Я здесь.  
      Наконец, она перестает дрожать. Эобард перебирает между пальцев шоколадного оттенка пряди, когда Джесси поднимает голову и смотрит на него тем самым чистым взглядом, от которого в груди все сжимается, а улыбка против воли забирается на уста. Но девочка долго не задерживает его, в считанные секунды обретая необычной детской серьезности и внимательности к лицу напротив.  
      — Что такое, Джесси? — Эобард вскидывает бровь, напряженно застывая на месте и когда девочка тянется к нему руками ни на секунду не закрывает глаза, не сводя взгляда с её конечностей.  
  
      В конечном же итоге в окрепших пальцах ребенка оказываются очки с черной матовой окантовкой и Эобард расслабленно, смешливо выдыхает, массируя глаза. Он откидывается на спинку дивана, с былым любовным интересом наблюдая за действиями дочери. До чего большую роль играет кратковременное внимание у детей — теперь не видно и следа былого недовольства на этом юном лице, увлеченно рассматривающем хрупкий предмет в руках. И когда Джесси пытается нацепить на себя очки верхом вниз, мужчина наконец позволяет краткому нежному смешку сорваться с губ и после ненавязчиво меняет на правильное положение предмет в руках девочки, чтобы она с широкой улыбкой разместила на носе слишком широкие для себя очки.  
  
      Внезапно, звучит трель телефона.  
  
      Эобард, напоследок потрепав Джесси по голове, под тихий, вопросительный возглас «па» отходит к оставшемуся на столе телефону. При виде высветившегося номера глубоко засевшая внутри раздраженность вновь в малой дозе выливается в кровь, но он все равно поднимает трубку.  
      — Харрисон Уэллс, слушаю.  
      — Доктор Уэллс, ммм, Вас беспокоит Джонатан Брукс, — Эобард довольно громко хмыкает, что ведет за собой новую порцию неуверенного мычания по ту сторону связи. — И-из отдела, н-научно-исследовательского отдела, точнее…  
      — Джонатан из научно-исследовательского отдела, — с форменным елейным тоном Тоун медленно пробует звучание на языке и делает томительную паузу, различая напряженные выдохи в трубке. Резкое по звучанию продолжение следует именно в тот момент, когда, кажется, по звуку втянувшегося воздуха, юноша собирается что-то сказать. — Ближе к делу и без лишенных информативности дополнений.  
  
      Эобард еще успевает бросить один довольный взгляд себе за спину, на Джесс, что пробовала прокусить дужку его очков своими зубами, прежде чем собеседник собирается с мыслями.  
  
      — Да, сер, конечно. Не могли бы Вы завтра приехать в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс? Вас предупреждали о конференции, но Вы не подтвердили свое присутствие, как и не отказались и… — Эобард с раздраженным выдохом отнимает трубку от уха, на расстоянии ожидая, когда это бормотание стихнет, и только когда тишина знаменует свое присутствие, он вновь прикладывает к себе телефон. — Доктор Уэллс? Так Вы…  
      — Я буду присутствовать. Что-то еще?  
      — Планы научных корпусов. Нужно чтобы Вы их подтвердили, — голос звучит весьма подавлено в меру жестких, обрезающих ответов Эобарда, но его это мало волнует. Он пытается вспомнить, какие именно корпуса находились в разработке, и стоило ли торопится с их подтверждением.  
      — Завтра, — в конце раздумий бросает Тоун и кладет трубку до того как встревоженное «но» дополнится чем-то еще.  
  
      Лаборатории С.Т.А.Р. Еще пять лет — и положится начало главному проекту всей этой авантюры. Но как же тяжело ожидание, когда единственный ключ к его возвращению домой сейчас пребывает в невинном неведении, убегая из школы от хулиганов.  
  
      Возвращение домой… Эобард застывает на месте, хмурится при этой промелькнувшей мысли. Дом. Он совершенно не задумывался о том, что будет с Джесси, если он вернется в свое время. Как проживет маленькое, легко поддающееся восхищению при виде мириад галактик и науки чадо Уэллсов, когда рядом не будет его.  
Одного единственного Эобарда Тоуна, что разбил её же жизнь на мелкие куски.  
  
      Потом. Он подумает об этом в любое другое время, но не сейчас, не когда его горло опять начинает опускать в тиски горечи без видимой на то причины.  
  
      Мужчина проводит руками по лицу, на мгновение закрываясь от всего мира, и оборачивается к Джесси, надеясь, что его очки целы — может ему не нужны были очки при отсутствии проблем со зрением, но Харрисону Уэллса они были нужны. Типичный ученый, с типичными очками и типичными проблемами со зрением.  
      Впрочем, очки оказываются на диване, с виду в целом и даже почти опрятном состоянии. Но Джесси рядом не наблюдается. Как раз в тот момент, когда Эобард застает отсутствие дочери, с кухни доносится грохот.  
  
      Ему хватает меньше пяти секунд, чтобы оказаться в проеме дверей кухни без использования спидфорс. Еще две, чтобы оценить степень нанесенного ущерба помещению, продуктам и самой Джесс. Ну и заодно поставить себе галочку в мыслях прикупить муки (хотя, откуда у него до этого была мука?).  
      Она вся белая. Мукой усыпаны её волосы, плечи, лицо и вся одежда и любой открытый участок кожи. Как будто обработанная отбеливателем текстильная ткань. Разве что улыбка и счастливый, веселый смех не вписывается в эту картину.  
  
      — Моя Джесси, — с облегченным и бессильным вздохом, Эобард отталкивается от дверей и резким шагов входит в помещение, с оседающей на его черном свитере белой пылью. Девочка только сильнее смеется при виде отца и тянется к нему запятнанными ладонями, которые мужчина ловко перехватывает и с вымученной улыбкой размещает на своих щеках. — Такая… шустрая.  
      Сравнение приходит неожиданно и отдается внезапной странной вспышкой боли где-то на подкорке мозга. Как будто, он что-то упускал, что-то знакомое…  
  
      — Пеʼсик, — Эобард сморгнул, уставившись на ожидающе поджавшую губы девочку, и смешливо для нее же мотнул головой, собираясь мыслями.  
      — Сначала в ванную, — встречая взволнованный взгляд девочки, Эобард на мгновение останавливается, внимательно смотря ей в лицо, но слыша краткий шмыг носом, сквозь зубы обреченно выдает: — И потом персик.  
  
      В любом случае, до кухни они доходят только спустя несколько попыток веселого побега девочки из ванной и столь же занятного, но длительно переодевания в чистую одежду, когда Джесс решила играть в прятки под каждой мебелью и шторой детской комнаты.  
  


***

  
  
      — Как часто вы проводите уборку?  
  
      Двадцать первый по счету вопрос. Эобард преодолевает мелкое желание закатить глаза и расплыться в кислой улыбке в ответ и продолжает бороться с более навязчивым желанием приложить представителей службы опеки о любую попавшуюся на глаза поверхность. Вон та тумба из красного дуба прекрасно бы подошла для удара височной части об её острый угол…  
  
      — Три раза в неделю. Иногда четыре, если на улице было ветрено, — по мере проговаривания своего ответа, Эобард с натянутыми струной нервами наблюдает, как двое сопровождающих спрашивающей женщины начинают быстро что-то чиркать в своих блокнотах. Раздражает.  
  
      Женщина с неразличимой интонацией хмыкает и выходит из детской комнаты, направляясь на нижний этаж. Тоуну остается лишь за секунду справиться с накатившим в вихрь эмоций гневом — стереотипное, пренебрежительное отношение этого века к отцам-одиночкам, более того заядлым ученым, начинало сильно действовать на нервы.  
  
      Это уже было ежемесячным ритуалом, к которому Эобард не привык и не собирался. Проверка из службы опеки, в связи с судебной волокитой о правах на воспитание Джесси, вызывала не более чем тупое раздражение и волны упоительной, столь знакомой его характеру злости.  
      Контакт посторонних людей с ним, контакт этих же людей с Джесси — в эти моменты мужчина как никогда сильно ненавидел, во-первых, законы Америки о запрете убийства, и, во-вторых, насмешку жизни в том, что он обязан был скрывать свои силы от внешнего мира. Пока что.  
  
      — Какой дневной рацион у Джесси? — звучит следующий по списку вопрос, когда Эобард делает пару широких шагов вперед, нагло протискиваясь между двух подручных женщины.  
      — Свежие фрукты, каши, мясо… — замечая на себе внимательный, вопросительный взгляд Тоун, стиснув зубы, дополняет, — вареное, ничего жареного.  
  
      Его удостаивают коротким кивком и вытянутой по струнке смирно спиной, в которую Эобард так и горит желанием плюнуть. Хорошо хоть в холодильник не лезут — их вряд ли бы прельстила пара бургеров, что остались с последнего заказа из Биг Бэлли Бургер.  
  
      — Мисс Маккол, — на ненавязчивый оклик женщина останавливается у дверей гостиной и Эобард выглядывает из-за её спины, чтобы проверить находящуюся в комнате Джесси, прежде чем вернуть свой взгляд к терпеливо ожидающей Маккол. Он наигранно легко поправляет очки на переносице и слегка улыбается. — Мисс Маккол, может вам известно, на когда запланирован следующий суд? Просто, затягивать это два года…  
      — Вас предупредят заранее, мистер Уэллс. Мы лишь предоставляем оценку условий жизни, — женщина чуть сильнее хмурнеет в лице и заходит в комнату, оставляя Эобарда, с погасшей фальшивой улыбкой, позади.  
  
      Сучка. Тоун поджимает губы, когда рядом, толкнув его в плече, проходят сопровождающие, и сжимает-разжимает пальцы в кулак, колючим, волчьим взглядом провожая всех троих в спину.  
  
      Он мог бы избавиться от родственников Тесс, которым так сильно хотелось отобрать у него Джесс, — и тем самым избавиться от большей части своих теперешних проблем. Вряд ли на него бы повесили пару-тройку несчастных случаев, находись он постоянно в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс., раз в двадцать минут маяча перед сотрудниками и камерами.  
      Или, он мог отдать им Джесси и лишится тогда еще большего количества отвлекающих его от первоначальной цели дел. Просто подписать один листок…  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Эобард на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь распутать хаотичный клубок мыслей в голове. Нет-нет-нет, такой вариант даже не рассматривался. Его дочь, его будущее творение, его Джесси. Его, но уж точно не зарвавшейся семьи Морган.  
      Лишь в память о женщине в бежевом он не тронет их. Но и отдавать девочку в планы не входило.  
  
      Когда Тоун открывает глаза, мисс Маккол сидит возле играющейся на полу Джесси и о чем-то её спрашивает. Девочка удачно её игнорирует, лишь чуть недовольно хмурится, покрывая нос милыми складочками кожи. И когда Эобард уверенными шагами направляется к ним, девочка сразу вскидывает голову, впервые за все время пребывания комиссии улыбаясь.  
  
      — Иди сюда, — мужчина подхватывает её на крепкие руки под осязаемыми, как будто сканирующими взглядами службы опеки, но когда Эобард отводит голову от Джесс, вся троица поспешно отводит глаза в стороны, как будто пытаясь скрыть свое испытующее внимание. Тоун все же выдавливает из себя вежливую улыбку. — Еще какие-то вопросы?  
      — Нет. Проверка окончена, — мисс Маккол кивает своим коллегам, которые сверяются с записями в своих блокнотах, и твердым шагом уходит к выходу, даже не ожидая, пока её догонят остальные. — Благодарим за выделенное время. Это было весьма любезно с вашей стороны.  
  
      Как и все прошлые тринадцать раз. Эобард был готов удавится этой любезностью, лишь бы больше не видеть этих людей на пороге своего дом. За напускной вежливостью скрывалось отвращение и пренебрежение — и от этого было еще более неприятно каждый раз надевать приветливую улыбку на лицо и открывать для них свои двери.  
  
      — Мистер Уэллс, — Эобард направляет внимательный взгляд на Маккол, скрывая свое нетерпение побыстрее захлопнуть за ними двери, и женщина сухо продолжает: — Судебное дело скоро будет закрыто. К вам претензий от социальных служб никаких нет, и судья наверняка откажет стороне Морган в их апелляционном позыве. Наши рекомендации будут решающими.  
      Мужчина кивает и задерживает глаза на утонченных блокнотиках, что тут же отправляются в кожаные сумки. Он играл свою роль безукоризненно, вряд ли у них было к чему придраться. Но оставался человеческий фактор…  
  
      — Тогда, до встречи в суде, — от натянутой усмешки начинают болеть губы, но Эобард терпеливо доводит игру до конца.  
      — До встречи, — Маккол коротко кивает ему, и обращает свой взгляд к Джесси, вытягивая на покрытые морщинами губы легкую улыбку. — Пока-пока, Джесси.  
  
      Девочка на его руках неприветливо хмурит брови и утыкается носом в мужское плече, недовольно бормоча что-то вроде «мне не нравишься, плохая». Женщина непонимающе оглядывается на коллег, а Эобард едва ли сдерживает хоть какой победный смешок, чувствуя, как начинают дрожать губы от рвущегося наружу смеха.  
  
      — Джесси, попрощайся с мисс Маккол, — через силу бормочет мужчина и встречается с раздосадованным детским взглядом. Ему и самому хочется просто захлопнуть перед их носом двери, но было верно подмечено — их рекомендации решающие. Эобард едва заметно кивает в сторону все еще стоящих на их пороге людей и ободряюще улыбается. — Давай.  
      Джесси кисло кривит губы, но все же оборачивается в чужую сторону.  
      — Пока, — она вяло махает рукой, смотря куда-то в пол, но никак не на людей.  
  
      Маккол и её коллеги неловко улыбаются и с последним кивком выходят за двери, даря Эобарду извращенное удовольствие наконец-то захлопнуть их и закрыть на замок. После, держа на руках Джесси, он внимательно всмотрелся в её незнающие чего ожидать глаза. Его грандиозное творение.  
  
      Эобард довольно улыбнулся и смешливо хмыкнул, чмокая девочку в спутанные русые волосы.  
  
      — Давай пять, — Джесси улыбается в ответ на его предложение и счастливо хлопает своей ладонью в протянутую.  
  
      Его будущее.  
  


***

  
  
      Прозрачный купол пускал толпы солнечных зайчиков по стенам, рассекая теплыми лучами пространство и маленькое количество экспонатов в главном зале. Это не было даже сотой частью того, чем планировались быть лаборатории С.Т.А.Р. Хотя, Эобард не спорил — начало уже впечатляло.  
      Четырехугольные колоны поддерживали высокие своды помещения, создавая эффект еще большего объема. С третьего этажа здания открывался красивый вид на еще не заполненный небоскребами и разнообразными постройками Централ-Сити. Джесси, удобно разместившись на руках отца, с нескрываемым восторгом глазела в кристально чистые окна, пока Тоун пытался прислушиваться к воодушевленным речам одного из сотрудников его молодой команды. И он бы разделял этот энтузиазм, если бы не был представителем более далеких времен, где все открытия прошедшего года считались маленькими песчинками среди просторов науки.  
  
      — … и таким образом, мы сможем провести преобразование активных составляющих в элементы с большим количеством заряженных частиц и тем самым… — Эобард устало выдохнул, вскидывая глаза к потолку. Он совершенно не чувствовал ностальгии по школьным или академическим дням, когда им днем за днем декларировали одни и те же теории. То, о чем ему лепетало это юное дарование, он слышал уже миллионы раз.  
      — Так, — мужчина остановился, перехватывая поудобнее на устающей руке дочку, и вместе с этим замолк парниша, лет двадцати трех с виду, с почти что искрящимся от восторга взглядом смотря на Эобарда. Это льстило. — Бартон.  
      — Бартлетт, сэр.  
  
      Тоун едва ли удержал очередной вздох и стопку ядовитых комментариев, терпеливо исправляясь — еще успеет себе создать имидж деспота-директора.  
  
      — Бартлетт, отправь эту информацию в лабораторию и перейдите от теории к практике, — видя, как открывается рот ученого, Эобард поспешно добавил. — Мое разрешение уже в ваших руках.  
  
      Лучше бы благословение, учитывая взрывоопасность ожидающих их экспериментов, но не хотелось сбивать энтузиазм со своего научного коллектива. Ученый утвердительно кивнул, растягивая губы в донельзя довольной улыбке, от которой, после трехчасовой научной конференции и еще полтора часа экскурсии становилось тошно. Каким образом Джесси оставалась все столь же энергичной и не испытывающей скуки Эобард не знал.  
  
      Позади послышался стук каблуков, что разносился глубоким эхо по длинным коридорам. И, честно, Тоун хотел как можно быстрее убраться хотя бы в следующий зал, лишь бы к их компании не добавился еще кто из научного общества — за этот день он уже успел наслушаться примитивных теорий и предположений на десятилетия вперед. Лишь мужчина хотел одернуть своего подчиненного для продолжения их пути, как парень пытливо выглянул из-за его спины и его глаза наполнились удивлением и переполняющим за край восхищением.  
      Все надежды мирно испариться из виду рассыпались после двух слов.  
  
      — Доктор МакГи!  
  
      Тина МакГи, как Эобард мог судить из воспоминаний Харрисона и своих собственных познаний еще с будущего двадцать четвертого года, была сильной и уважаемой женщиной среди многих кругов общества. Прекрасный и перспективный ученый, глава набирающего влияния и престижа научного центра Меркьюри Лабс — для женщины этого столетия она добилась очень высоких результатов.  
  
      И вместе с тем, она вторым самым приближенным человеком к Тесс Морган и близким другом Харрисона Уэллса.  
  
      Эобард досадливо поджал губы, все же оборачиваясь к приближающимся Тине и её ассистентке. Она знала Харрисона слишком хорошо — и это представляло угрозу. Но как бы Тоун не пытался избегать встречи и контакта с этой женщиной, по всей видимости, судьба думала иначе.  
  
      — Доктор МакГи, — когда женщина приблизилась достаточно близко, Эобард уважительно слегка склонил голову, надеясь, что возникшая на его лице улыбка не отдает фальшивостью, в меру переполняющего его раздражения.  
      — Харрисон.  
  
      Его рот дрогнул, чуть ли не кривясь в едкой усмешке — какая фамильярность. Взгляд Тины отдавал сталью, непоколебимым льдом, но было слишком хорошо заметно — она присматривалась к его каждому движению, отмечая для себя незаметные другим изменения. И на деле, Эобард не был готов к этой встрече — и как же он не любил импровизации.  
  
      — Бартон, будьте добры оставить нас, — парень было открыл рот, чтобы опять поправить своего начальника, но наткнувшись на его пронзительный взгляд, поспешил с уважительным и поспешным «извините», уйти в сторону. Тина кивнула своей ассистентке, после чего та с отчетливом звоном каблуков прошла к Эобарду, бросая вопросительный, но приправленный миловидной улыбкой, взгляд на Джесси. Неуверенно поджимая губы и сдвигая брови, мужчина бросил взгляд на заинтересованно осматривавшую новых людей девочку и, после короткой заминки, со смазанным кивком все же опустил её на ноги, передавая её руку ассистентке.  
  
      Джесси с застывшим в глазах непониманием оборачивается на него и Эобард пытается ободряюще улыбнуться, все же щуря глаза.  
      — Я рядом, милая. Это ненадолго, — в какую-то секунду его голос вздрагивает, и мужчина прикусывает язык, отворачиваясь, напоследок замечая, как девочка разочарованно поджимает губы, прежде чем последовать за девушкой — отдавать Джесси, даже на короткие строки, в чьи-то руки оказывалось слишком сложно. Мало кто в этом мире заслуживал доверия.  
  
      Обернувшись, Эобард наткнулся на пристальный взгляд МакГи. Ей можно было бы простить это недоверие — женщина была наблюдательной и точно не глупой. В её собранном стане можно было различить тонкую грань напряжения, а вкупе с пытливым к деталям взглядом уже само присутствие в её компании вызывало прилив нервозности и накал всех ощущений. Она была стоящим противником — Эобард это всецело признавал — но вести с ней игру было слишком рискованно.  
  
      Впрочем, все фигуры уже были на своих позициях.  
  
      — Никаких писем, звонков… — вкрадчивый, отдающим едва заметным привкусом разочарования голос достиг ушей Эобарда, вынуждая вытянуть каждую мышцу тела в идеальное состояние и поднять тусклый взгляд на женщину. МакГи скользнула глазами по его лицу и нахмурила брови, как будто не заметив чего-то знакомого, после поджимая подведенные не вызывающей малиновой помадой губы. — Никакого ответа на все вызовы за два года.  
      Эобард сглотнул вязкую слюну и рвано выдохнул воздух, скрещивая руки у себя на груди. Все же, эта женщина играла не последнюю роль в жизни Харрисона Уэллса, и сейчас это давало о себе знать.  
  
      — Тина… — удрученность в его голосе проступает слишком отчетливо и уже через мгновение МакГи разворачивается, отходя к окнам.  
      — Здание впечатляет. И подает большие надежды среди научного общества, — Эобард внимательно смотрит на женщину, не осмеливаясь двинуться с места. Её голос звенит от напряжения и не дает даже намека на подразумевающуюся фразой похвалу или гордость. — Ты произвел настоящий фурор созданием этого научного центра, все до сих пор о нем говорят.  
  
      Рассеянный кивок является единственным ответом Эобарда, даже не смотря на то, что Тина его не видит. За прозрачным стеклом открывается вид на все еще строящееся здания, которые должны стать частью единого внушительного и приводящего любого в восторг. Но ни Тоуна, ни МакГи вид не задевает — пока там не расположились просторные залы лабораторий и научных корпусов с мельтешащими из помещения в помещение учеными, эти груды бетона и металлических штырей не представляли никакого эстетического интереса.  
  
      Тем не менее, опять возвращаться к личностной теме желания нет.  
  
      — Лаборатории С.Т.А.Р., — сделав широкий шаг к Тине, Эобард судорожно втягивает воздух в легкие в ответ на её слова. Она, поднимая подбородок, сухо бросает: — Хорошо звучит.  
      — Это была идея Тесс, — Эобард хмурится, когда МакГи удивленно оборачивается к нему. Впервые за последнее минуты встречи он разглядывает на её лице что-то отличительное от недоверия, но и не напоминающее сочувствие. Понимание? Одобрение? Вполне возможно, что и то, и другое. Меньше всего Эобард хотел бы встретить в глазах этой женщины жалость к себе.  
  
      Они смотрят друг на друга длинные мгновения, когда, наконец, Тина коротко кивает и возвращает свой взгляд к окнам. В эту секунду, даже смотря сбоку, Эобард различает на её лице тень усталости и глубоко засевшей под кожей подавленности — точно такой же, как томилась глубоко внутри него, выходя наружу только в очень редкие и одинокие моменты.  
      Возможно, в это была их связующая ниточка — нового Харрисона Уэллса и старой Тины МакГи. Но осмеливаться на еще один столь рискованный шаг на своем пути к Флэшу, только ради понимающей души возле себя, Эобард не мог. Точно не сейчас.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Вопрос застает врасплох. Тоун оглядывается на женщину, вначале старательно поджимая губы. Но разящий горечью, хриплый смех все равно вырывается наружу, ведя за собой непонимающий, но не осуждающий взгляд женщины. Эобард поспешно отворачивается, пытаясь справиться с отдающим кислым привкусом во рту смехом, с виду резко стягивая с лица очки.  
  
      — Прошло два года, Тина.  
      — Никогда не поздно спросить, — МакГи поджимает губы, но все равно наклоняется в сторону, заглядывая в лицо напротив, и Эобард неприятно кривит губы, издавая последние нервные смешки.  
  
      Это игра в рулетку. Никогда не узнаешь, будет ли ответ правильным и убедительным — просто из-за того, что ты ведешь себя в точности не так, как человек, которого знал твой собеседник. Эобард считал себя прекрасным игроком — но только не против людей своей же отрасли.  
  
      В конце концов, он ставит на зеленое.  
  
      — Нет, — голос все еще хрипит, провоцируя неприятное першение в горле, и Эобард отводит глаза от пола, смотря в окно перед собой. Единственное, в чем можно было не ошибиться — так это в правде. И, как бы ни было непривычно, мужчина говорил правду. — Нет, я не в порядке.  
      Тина пытливо склоняет голову, с проскальзывающей взволнованностью смотря на ученого, и Эобард на коротком выдохе оглядывается на Джесс, что радостно играется с макетом звездолета рядом с молодой ассистенткой.  
      — Но мне есть ради кого держаться, — это правда. Хоть с львиной долей недосказанных слов — где-то там все еще был Аллен, не подозревающий о своей великой судьбе и гибели, Флэш — но Тине не стоит этого знать. Ей и науки хватит.  
  
      МакГи на его слова заметно приподнимает уголки губ и тихо хмыкает. И Эобард безмолвно благодарит её за отсутствие шаблонных фраз и глупых слов.  
  
      Но когда он хочет что-то добавить, возможно и нехарактерную для себя, но типичную для Харрисона благодарность, в его кармане вибрирует телефон. С коротким кивком Тине, мужчина отвечает на звонок, делая несколько шагов в сторону.  
  
      — Доктор Уэллс, пройдите, пожалуйста, в корпус B1, — звучит спасающий от доли глупых поступков мелодичный женский голос. — Это по поводу обустройства лабораторий.  
      — Сейчас буду, — с едва слышимой ноткой облегчения во вздохе, Эобард заканчивает вызов и поворачивается к МакГи, на устах которой уже играла до боли знакомая из чужих воспоминаний, ироничная, но понимающая улыбка. Тоун сам не удерживает усмешки, разводя руками, — Наука не ждет, Тина.  
      — Несомненно, — призрачное ощущение, что женщина видит его насквозь, вновь набирает силы, когда Эобард встречается с её прищуренными глазами, но Тина делает несколько шагов к нему навстречу и протягивает руку. С крепким рукопожатием, она серьезно озвучивает последние реплики, оставляя приятный осадок на закромах памяти Тоуна. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти, Харрисон. Просьба о помощи — не признак слабости.  
  
      Ученый стягивает губы в тонкую улыбку, но принимает это без насмешливости.  
  
      — Возьму на заметку.  
  
      Тина МакГи сильная и достойная уважения женщина. Но от того не менее опасная.  
  
      Последний прощальный кивок женщины— за её спиной уже маячит ассистентка — и брошенная стоящей рядом Джесси теплая улыбка с мягким, деловым пожатием протянутой ребенком руки. Эобард ревниво смотрит, как открыто улыбается именно этой женщине Джесси, но это так же не может его не радовать — он доверял дочери, а значит, возможно Тина МакГи была не столь уж плохим для сотрудничества человеком.  
  
      Джесси, прижимается к его ноге, дергая за штанину, и Эобард подхватывает её на руки, намереваясь уходить к нужным лабораториям, когда за спиной звучит голос МакГи:  
      — И да, Харрисон, — постарайся не уводить у меня сотрудников.  
      Кривая улыбка растягивается на губах Эобарда и он довольно хмыкает, продолжая свой шаг. У него и в мыслях не было…  
  
      Впереди них — еще два длинных коридора. Но там, в конце, находятся первые, окончательные варианты лабораторий научного комплекса. С современным для данного дня оборудованием, укрепленными стенами и первой командой достойных специалистов своих отраслей этого времени.  
  
      — Пошли, Джесси. Я покажу тебе будущее.  
      — Бʼдʼшае? — Джесси с непониманием оглядывается на отца и Эобард широко улыбается. То, что он создаст своими руками.  
  
      — Да, будущее.


	4. Chapter 4

      Все окна в комнате плотно зашторены. Ни один проблеск солнечного света не проникает в наполненное тусклым свечением интерактивного экрана помещение, где каждая поверхность расписана холодными тенями. Аккуратно сложенные стопки бумаг и чертежей, потухший от длительного бездействия экран ноутбука и одиноко мигающая голубоватыми бликами кнопка питания над клавиатурой, завал пустых картонных стаканчиков из-под кофе и единственная на рабочем месте фотография, закрытая в деревянную светлую рамку — все это создавало идеальный фоновый вид, пока на первом плане завернутый в блеклую ауру экран показывал видеотрансляцию.  
  
      На картинке отчетливо выделялись широкие, обшарпанные столы, полностью заставленные старыми физическими приборами и исписанными кривым почерком тетрадями, и две мельтешащие меж оборудования фигуры в лабораторных халатах.  
  
      Три беспрерывных часа работы, сто восемьдесят минут лабораторных исследований колебаний малого электромагнитного поля. Но, казалось, лаборанты были готовы продолжать.  
  
      Пока девушка делала заметки в своих наблюдениях и расчетах, генератор импульсов исправно воссоздавал нужные частоты под руководством умелых рук второго лаборанта. В его движениях различалась легкая неуверенность и страх ошибки, ведь при каждом новом нажатии на какую-либо кнопку или оттягивании маленького рычажка пальцы заметно вздрагивали, а сам парень нервно облизывал и без того искусанные губы или одергивал себя за рукав халата. Все его манипуляции заканчивались успехом ввиду хороших познаний в своем деле, но от любой следующей за этим похвалы и радостного лепета, сорвавшихся с уст согруппницы, юноша неловко улыбался и напряженно потирал шею, тут же возвращаясь обратно к делу.  
  
      Непринужденно зачесанные на бок волосы, нескладное тело под посеревшей после нескольких школьных лет тканью и довольно частые сомнения в своих действиях, что всем спектром отражаются в застывших между бровей складочках на лице. В этом пятнадцатилетнем мальчишке не было и малейшей подсказки или указания на то, кем он станет в будущем. И если бы это было не известным, увиденным собственными глазами фактом, можно было бы подумать…  
  
      Эобард сморгнул, отводя взгляд от экрана. Ладони прошлись по лицу, пытаясь избавиться от глубоких теней усталости, а подушечки пальцев с силой протерли глазницы, ощупывая образовавшиеся после бессонных дней работы отеки под глазами.  
  
      Это были опасные мысли. Сомнения могли подкосить любого на пути к цели, а Эобард не горел желанием пополнить список этих жертв. Флэш был врагом, надоедливым существом, от которого сколько раз не избавляйся, какие только методы не задействуй — он все равно будет жить. И было не понятно, являлось ли это глупым капризом судьбы или намеренной насмешкой над всеми планами Обратного Флэша. Возможно и то, и другое.  
  
      Видео на дисплее все не меняло своей тематики, вращаясь вокруг школьного научного проекта двух учеников. Девчонка не играла никакой роли в ситуации, была ненужным безызвестным дополнением (Эобард даже не помнил её имени, ведь в жизни Флэша она была лишь неприметной согруппницей), в то время как юноша выполнял и большую часть научной работы, и выступал в качестве занятного подопытного кролика для Эобарда. Его повадки, реакции, незаметные для него же жесты раскрывали великого и обожествленного целым столетием героя со смешной и в то же время глупой стороны.  
  
      Неуверенный в себе, израненный в душе малец, и на другом конце — наполняющий надеждой и верой в будущее спаситель всех поколений Флэш. Он менялся, действительно. Взрослел, верно укреплял себя и свои чувства, переступая через неудачи и разочарования. Но насколько же это было медленно…  
  
      Неожиданно, двери класса распахиваются, впуская в помещение небольшую группу крепких учеников. Эобард щурит взгляд и скрещивает руки на груди, чувствуя нарастающую внутри заинтересованность. Теперь картина приобретала совершенно новый, более интригующий окрас, вынуждая закидывать в дальний угол скуку и с внимательностью всматриваться в любое действие мальчишки на фоне разворачиваемой сцены.  
      Кто-то из объявившихся на сцене актеров сметает на пол все тетради, образовывая атмосферный для ситуации хаос, кто-то просто обходит со стороны, перекрывая пути отступления, пока один единственный человек из банды грубо пытается отдернуть в свою сторону лаборантку, при этом натужно, до беготни жилок на раскрасневшемся лице, что-то крича.  
  
      Он мог быть кем угодно — брошенным парнем, надоедливым ухажером или просто идиотом с повышенным самомнением для этого возраста. Это не имело значение, они не имели значения — главным героем был Флэш.  
  
      Звук выключен Эобардом, да впрочем, он и не нужен — экран демонстрировал дешевую, но понятную пантомиму, передавая весь накал ощущений в маленьком школьном классе. Один парень широко открывал рот в крике, доводя до отвратительной истерики и крупных дорожек слез на лице лаборантку, пока юный лаборант с непередаваемым раздражением и злостью что-то бросал ему в ответ, не давая оттянуть в сторону согруппницу. Что-то в этом ярком, доходящем до красных пятен на лице вихре эмоций вызывало знакомые чувства у Эобарда, вызывая невольную, довольную улыбку на губах.  
  
      Вот он — настоящий Флэш во всей красе. Переполненный злостью и разбивающей вдребезги все спокойствие обидой. Этот идеал вспыхивает только от одной искорки, но пылает по-особенному ярко.  
  
      Глубокий вдох Тоуна следует за тем, как мальчишка на рывке делает шаг вперед и заслоняет девушку собой, тем самым разбивая хватку на кисти её руки.  
  
      Эобард кривит губы — до чего безрассудно.  
  
      Но после он видит непонятную, удивительную смесь страха и отчаянной решительности, что застыла на лице и в позе лаборанта. Хоть и без лишней информации понятно, что последует за таким действительно смелым, но глупым ходом, Эобард хмурится, всматриваясь в лицо Флэша.  
      Что-то знакомое. Что-то едва ли уловимое, затерявшееся на затворках памяти сейчас застыло, как в зеркале, во взгляде юноши, прогоняя знакомую адреналиновую дрожь по коже.  
  
      На какие-то мгновения Тоун почувствовал себя вернувшимся в далекое будущее, где пыль застывала в воздухе, насквозь пронзившись вспыхивающим между двух врагов спидфорсом, где потоки энергии наполняли каждую клеточку тела в преддверии битвы и каждая новая миллисекунда подхлестывает к новому ходу, чтобы наконец поставить заключающий «мат».  
  
      Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не скучает за этим. Но не было бы и правдой, если бы он сказал, что не устал от бесконечной ничьи.  
      Пора было закончить это, забрав утешительный приз. И, конечно, подсластив напоследок чем-то жизнь Флэшу — у Эобарда уже имелась идея на этот счет.  
  
      На дисплее мальчишка сполна платиться за свою доброту и смелость — его лицо, грудь, живот щедро одаривают ударами с кулака и колена, размазывая костяшками первые кровавые подтеки на налившемся гематомами лице.  
  
      Эобард хмыкает, прижимая тыльную сторону указательного пальца к нижней губе, и с неподдельным интересом всматривается в очередной раз получающего удар в живот мальчишку. О, Тоун уверен, что помещение заполнено болезненными стонами и невнятным мычанием — но зубы юноши плотно сцеплены, губы сжаты, не давая ни одному вскрику вырваться наружу. При своем возрасте и щуплом телосложении он неплохо держался.  
  
      В коротком мгновении Эобард задумчиво скользит взглядом по интерактивному экрану, обводя картину в целом. Конечно, стоило лучше присматривать за мальчишкой. Он, во что бы то ни стало, должен был дожить до финальной точки, и вот такие инциденты были крайне рискованными и нежелательными гостями в продуманной Эобардом жизни Барри Аллена. Однозначно, с этой группой разберется детектив Уэст, как только увидит приемного сына в весьма впечатлительном виде на пороге дома, но что делать с остальными?..  
  
      Тихо щелкает замковый язычок, но в наполненной душащей тишиной комнате это сравнимо с громовым раскатом — Эобарду хватает одной секунды, чтобы деактивировать интерактивный дисплей и красной молнией рвануть к окнам.  
      На смазанных петлях двери совершенно не скрипят, мягко и медленно раскрываясь вовнутрь под слабым давлением — еще одна секунда уходит на то, чтобы раздернуть в стороны шторы, распахнуть настежь окно, навстречу застывшим во времени свежему воздуху и ярким лучам солнца, и броситься к своему столу, на последней миллисекунде щелкая по кнопке питания ноутбука и натягивая на нос черные очки.  
      Стопки бумаг рушатся на глазах, сметаемые порывами ветра. Листочки разлетаются по комнате, разбавляя аскетичную, идеально систематизированную обстановку кабинета маленьким беспорядком.  
      И Джесси застывает в проеме двери, с неопределенной опаской во взгляде смотря, как медленно опускается на пол последний листочек.  
  
      Эобард убирает с колен пару заметок и, усердно скрывая усмешку, скашивает взгляд на девочку — ей всего четыре года, а первые окрасы упрямого, несколько своевольного характера уже проявляются во всю силу. Копна каштановых волос, что усыпали ее плечи, была забрана в тугой хвост, миниатюрные губы в провинившейся манере сжаты в одну линию, но глаза — с более ярко выразившимся за прошедший год серо-зеленым окрасом — без какого-либо стеснения пытливо бегали по комнате, лишь на полсекунды цепляясь за каждую новую вещицу.  
  
      И как бы Эобард не упрекал себя и свою внезапно сформировавшуюся мягкотелость по отношению в девочке, сердиться на нее слишком долго после такого вида он не мог.  
      Разве что чуть-чуть. В целях воспитания.  
  
      — Джесси, — любопытный взгляд останавливается на Эобарде, и он щурит глаза, для вида назидательно сжимая губы в одну линию. Девочка под тяжелым взглядом втягивает голову в плечи и переминается с ноги на ногу — но взгляда не отводит. Настойчивая — и это хорошо. Тоун не удерживает довольный хмык. — Что я говорил по поводу кабинета?  
  
      Джесси сводит брови вместе, комкая пальцами ткань светлой футболки.  
      — Стучать в дверь.  
      Мужчина наклоняет голову набок, слегка кивая головой в призыве продолжить, и девочка недовольно сопит, все же сводя взгляд с проницательного лица отца.  
      — И заходить только по разрешению, — едва ли слышимые слова вызывают внутреннее удовлетворение и трепет, но Эобард лишь устало выдыхает, обхватывая пальцами дужку очков и стягивая их. Джесси заинтересованно следит за его действиями, но с радостной улыбкой делает шаг вперед только после того, как мужчина кивком головы дает ей разрешение зайти.  
  
      Взгляд скользит за ней, когда девочка целенаправленно направляется к стеллажу книг, помахивая пышной белой юбкой, и тихий вздох вырывается изнутри, когда она начинает с ученым, заинтересованным видом рассматривать корешки научных справочников.  
      — Джесси, я еще работаю, — Эобард надеется, что это замечание достигнет ушей рассеяно кивнувшей Джесси, которая уже стащила себе толстую с виду книженцию и теперь пыталась умоститься на просторном диване, с ногами размещаясь на мягкой поверхности.  
  
      А его ждет работа. Семь сотен научных проектов и открытий, до которых ни один научный центр Америки и близко не подошел. По двести с лишним страниц на каждую работу и еще столько же аннотаций и анализирующих приписок от научного коллектива С.Т.А.Р. И Эобард любил это. Отдающая ностальгией за далеким будущим обстановка, пропитанная одной лишь наукой. И ноутбук перед ним одобряюще гудел, подстегивая прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к матовым гладким клавишам.  
  
      С каждым годом положение С.Т.А.Р.Лабс на мировой научной арене укреплялось сильнее, а свободного времени становилось все меньше. Конференции, встречи, С.Т.А.Р.Лабс и вновь конференции — личная жизнь с сверхзвуковой скоростью вытеснялась из графика, уменьшаясь до катастрофически редких часов, а то и минут.  
  
      Теперешняя работа на дому оказывалась нежелательной, но все еще позволительной роскошью. Вместо людной кофейни под рукой была кофеварка, а на замену мельтешащим перед глазами работникам приходило светлое лицо Джесси. И в меру того, что не за горами был тот момент, когда придется на длительные часы оставлять девочку без своего присмотра, Эобард пытался вытянуть весь свой максимум из предоставленного времени, чтобы побыть хотя бы где-то вблизи дочери.  
      Но он все еще мог быть одним из тех, кто не видел взросления своих детей.  
  
      С тихим щелчком кнопки Эобард застыл. С возникновением напряженной складочки меж бровей мужчина прикрыл глаза в погоне за порядком в своих мыслях — он отвлекался на слишком многое в последнее время, раз за разом уходя от главных задач. Присмотр за Флэшем — нужная вещь, работа в научной сфере — нужная вещь, коммуникация и создание своего имиджа на публичной сцене — тоже весьма полезно, если учитывать будущие дебаты по поводу ускорителя частиц. Отвлечения на присматривание за дочерью… Эобард терялся с этим определением.  
  
  
      Чем чаще он углублялся в изучение этой версии Флэша, чем дальше расширял научные просторы этого времени, тем сильнее он чувствовал себя собой. Прежним собой. И в нем не было места для постоянного самобичевания и мелких отвлечений на примитивные житейские мелочи, которые ураганным вихрем заносила в его жизнь Джесси.   
  
      — Пап, — неловкая дрожь пробежалась по коже в ответ на прозвучавший голос, и Эобард обернулся назад, откидываясь на спинку стула. Джесси незатейливо покачивала ногами и ерзала на матовой обивке, обводя кончиками пальцев шероховатые страницы книги до тех пор, пока не почувствовала на себе нужный взгляд — зеленоватые глаза вмиг вскинулись навстречу мужчине. В такие моменты он не понимал, как мог думать о том, чтобы убрать это из своей жизни. — А что такое ваку-ум?  
  
      Эобард склоняет голову на бок, поправляя контур очков на своей переносице, и Джесси повторяет его жест, по-птичьи клоня макушку на плече. Мужчина вопросительно вскидывает брови, но не дает улыбке расцвести на губах.  
      — Среда, с намного более низким давлением, чем атмосферное, — ровным тоном дает объяснение мужчина и заинтересованно наблюдает, как девочка в непонимании округляет глаза, а после начинает быстро кивать головой, утыкаясь носом обратно в книгу.  
  
      Он совершенно уверен в том, что она не понимает и малой капли напечатанных на странице слов, держась на собственном упрямстве. В чем был смысл этого — он не знал, но попытки ворваться в самую гущу мира науки продолжались уже достаточно долго.  
  
      Убедившись в том, что девочка вновь увлеклась рассматриванием заполненных бесконечными строчками текста и некоторыми иллюстрациями страниц и не намеревалась донимать еще какими-либо вопросами, мужчина развернулся к ноутбуку, быстрым взглядом осматривая плоды своей ночной работы — до просмотра ежедневной рутинной жизни Флэша он успел рассмотреть приличный кусок докладов. Можно было заняться остальной частью, возможно к вечеру даже все закончить и заняться организацией материала для убеждения стариков на ближайшей научной конференции…  
  
      — А и-о-ни-з-за-тия? — Эобард выдыхает ртом, бросая последний взгляд на выделенный заголовок «Исчезновение информации в черной дыре» и поворачивает голову к Джесси, которая, невинно хлопая ресницами, ожидающе смотрела на него.  
      Пальцы выстукивают нетерпеливый ритм по деревянной поверхности стола, пока спустя пару коротких ударов не останавливаются, и Эобард встает с кресла, направляясь к дочери. Джесси пытливо наблюдает, покачивается из стороны в сторону, выдавая томящуюся внутри энергию, и лишь когда мужчина тянется пальцами к корешку справочника, она ревниво прижимает его к себе.  
      — Нет! — Эобард в вопросе поднял бровь, а Джесси лишь упрямо вскинула голову, крепко обнимая раскрытую книгу. — Мне нравится книшка.  
  
      Тоун выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди. Его пытливый взгляд вперил в сквозящие каменной настойчивостью глаза Джесси, которая, поджав губы, тыкнула пальцем в серый текст на странице:  
      — Ионизация.  
  
      И в кого она была столь упрямой?  
  
      — Эндотермический процесс образования ионов из нейтральных атомов, — спустя паузу ровно изрек мужчина.  
  
      Глаза ребенка округлились в удивлении, чтобы после прикрыться под нахмуренными бровями. Девочка, сморгнув ресницами, растерянным взглядом прошлась по длинным наборам букв. Неловко поерзала на месте, пару раз открыла рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но ни одно слово так и не прозвучало.  
  
      Эобард наконец позволил себе улыбку — она была очаровательна в своем непонимании.  
  
      На очередную попытку забрать книгу детские пальцы нехотя поддались, отдавая справочник в чужие руки. Мужчина внимательным взглядом скользнул по насупленным бровям и поджатым губам, но Джесси так и не подняла на него взгляд, целиком отдавшись попыткам осмыслить полученную информацию. Эобард упустил довольный хмык, делая шаги в сторону своего рабочего места — здесь его задача была выполнена, ребенок был увлечен непонятными ему терминами и…  
  
      — А атомы?  
  
      И, конечно, не должен был спросить чего-либо еще, пытаясь казаться умным и понимающим.  
  
      Толстый словарь глухо шлепнулся на стол. Эобард сдержанно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и стянул с лица очки, чтобы помассировать глаза. Похоже, в его тактике были существенные пробелы. Или просто Джесси была слишком переменчивой, чтобы задействовать на ней только один метод общения. Раньше это срабатывало — стоило выдать пару замудренных объяснений преисполненной любопытством своего возраста девочке, как она в попытках запомнить каждое прозвучавшее слово замолкала на длинные часы. Сейчас… Эобард вновь натянул на переносицу очки, недовольно нахмурив брови — сейчас энтузиазма, вопросов и наглости было вдвое больше, а старая методика борьбы познала крах.  
  
      — Пап.  
  
      Эобард обернулся, скосив взгляд вниз. Джесси шустро, в считанные секунды оказалась рядом с ним, теперь дергая за край черного свитера. Ее ожидающий взгляд уперся в лицо мужчины. Эобард с сомнением оглянулся на экран компьютера, потом вновь на Джесси — действительно сложный выбор. И как назло, на ум не приходило ни одной стоящей идеи, кроме уже исчерпавших себя.  
  
      Джесси вновь, более нетерпеливо, дернула его за одежду. И в тот самый момент, когда привычное, правильное с научной точки зрения объяснение уже было готово сорваться с губ, Эобард прикусил язык, напряженно закрывая глаза. Не вариант. Нужно было что-то… попроще. Прочистив горло, он присел на корточки, наравне с девочкой.  
      — Атомы это… — Эобард поджимает губы, останавливая себя. До чего же глупо это звучит в его голове. Собираясь мыслями и, натянуто улыбаясь, он договаривает: — Это маленькие частички, из которых все состоит.  
  
      Джесси удивленно хлопнула ресницами, и ее взгляд скользнул по комнате, цепляясь за каждую находящуюся вблизи вещь. Она завертела головой, осматриваясь по всем сторонам, и только завершив свой осмотр на ножке рабочего стола, девочка перевела преисполненный интереса и наивного восторга взгляд на свои руки. Эобард сглотнул, чувствуя, как вдрагивают в порыве растянуться в улыбке губы — все же это чистое детское восхищение раз за разом находило отклик глубоко в его душе. Когда Джесси с проскользнувшим в глазах вопросом посмотрела на мужчину, тут же вновь возвращая свое внимание к руке, Эобард хмыкнул, вскинув брови в снисходительной манере:  
      — Да, и ты тоже.  
  
      То, что такой колорит радости может одновременно отразиться на лице, Эобард раньше не знал; впрочем, его это даже не волновало — но до чего удивительным это оказалось на деле. Джесси разве что не прыгала от радости, с глубоким упоением и взволнованностью рассматривая свои руки и плечи. Казалось, будто она нашла ответ на одну из загадок Вселенной и теперь пыталась через свою улыбку поделиться с миром переполняющей ей радостью.  
  
      Эобард, склонив голову на бок, поджал губы в хмурую улыбку — вряд ли он в своей жизни почувствует точно такой же чистый калейдоскоп чувств, раз право решать жизнь Флэша было не в его руках. Если бы он только мог, без угрозы потерять путевку в будущее, сомкнуть пальцы на его шее, сжать до хруста позвонков и услышать последний хриплый вдох…  
  
      Меж бровей Джесси образовалась напряженная складка. Она недовольно поджала губы, задержав взгляд на своей ладони, и, с застывшим на лице непониманием и медленно обретающим четкость в глазах вопросом, мотнула головой, пуская в пляс распущенные пряди. Подняла взгляд на напряженно застывшего Эобарда и сделала глубокий вдох перед вопросом.  
      Нет. Нет, хватит вопросов!  
  
      — Так, юная леди, хватит с тебя науки на сегодня, — мужчина вскочил на ноги под возмущенное мычание прежде, чем какие-либо связные слова вырвались из Джесси. Уже через пару секунд недовольная дочь сидела на руках отца, пытаясь несвязным дерганьем ворота свитера привлечь его внимание. Эобард оглянулся на рабочее место, рассеяно скользнув по непотухшему экрану, и, зацепившись за мигающие в нижнем углу цифры, обреченно выдохнул, кисло улыбаясь вмиг замершей девочке. — Пора обедать.  
  
      Еда из Биг Бэлли Бургер всегда была беспроигрышным вариантом.  
      Не то чтобы она была частым гостем в доме — Эобард задумчиво обвел взглядом несколько заполненных еще утренним заказом полок холодильника — но Джесси вмиг отвлекалась от своего увлечения. Мужчина вытащил парочку бургеров, отправив их разогреваться, и после прислонился плечом к стенному выступу, прижавшись к нему виском и задумчиво прикрыв глаза — все же стоило промониторить какие-либо несложные блюда, что подошли бы для возраста Джесси. Можно поговорить с Гидеон, когда он вновь будет делать заметки по Аллену…  
  
      Писк согнал зародившуюся дрему с Эобарда, пустив мелкую нервную дрожь напряжения по телу. Поправив съехавшие очки, мужчина вытащил разогревшуюся еду и на мгновение вцепился взглядом в кофеварку. Удивительно, как за работой он не замечал заполнившей его тело усталости.  
  
      Ему однозначно нужен был сон, пока не пришла пора безвылазных дней в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс. Или кофе.  
      Эобард еще раз задумчиво осмотрел кофеварку, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько он успел выпить чашек только за прошлую ночь. Впрочем…  
      Мужчина мотнул головой, мысленно махнув рукой — последний раз выпьет, а потом и поспит.  
  
      Ставя тарелку перед Джесси, Эобард только заметил, насколько тихой она была в прошедшие… десять минут. Девочка, насупившись и подперев ладонями свои щеки, сидела за столом, весьма серьезным взглядом смотря на гладкую деревянную поверхность перед собой. Даже когда тарелка с едой приземлилась прямо перед ней, с слегка навязчивым характером подвинувшись мужской рукой ближе, она лишь шморгнула носом, полностью проигнорировав это.  
  
      Эобард обреченно закатил глаза — иногда она была такой мелочной в своих обидах. Он еще с пару секунд постоял на месте, рассматривая надувшиеся щеки и поджатые губы, но после с тихим выдохом потрепал каштановую макушку дочери, вытягивая из себя кислую усмешку:  
      — Я что-то не припомню, что успел научить тебя управляться с едой только одним взглядом, — Джесси ответила ему бессвязным недовольным мычанием и отвела нос в сторону от еды, на что Эобард рассудливо отвернулся к кофеварке. Воспитание Джесси учило его намного лучшему контролю эмоций, чем хоть одна из многочисленных лекций Гидеон. Два неглубоких вдоха-выдоха, и голос уже даже не дрожит, когда с губ слетают строгие слова: — Ешь, пока не остыло.  
  
      Джесси мотает головой, бросая взгляд исподлобья на тарелку, и без долгих раздумий отодвигает ее от себя под монотонный скрежет перемалываемых кофейных зерен.  
      — Не хочу есть атомы.  
  
      Скрежет прекратился. Эобард обернулся, озадачено вскидывая брови. Ослышался? Но Джесси подняла глаза на него и спустя длинные мгновения безмолвных переглядок, когда Эобард, прищурившись, склонил голову вниз с немым, настойчивым вопросом смотря на девочку, она упрямо, с упреком пробубнила:  
      — Не хочу их есть. Им больно.  
  
      Нет, не ослышался. Эобард громко прочистил горло, пытаясь заглушить рвущиеся наружу смешки, но улыбку скрыть не удалось. Джесси, заметив ее, возмущенно выдохнула и отвернулась от отца, вновь подпирая руками свои щеки. Осклабившись на такую реакцию, Эобард прижал тыльную сторону указательного пальца ко рту, изредка задумчиво постукивая им по губам.  
  
      Как она могла вообще о таком подумать? Нет, конечно он давно уже заметил эту детскую непосредственность и сердечность ко всему живому в Джесси, но… Но до такого еще не доходило. Эобард упоенно хмыкнул — она удивительна.  
      — Джесси, — на медленный, заискивающий тон Джесси неуверенно отвела взгляд к отцу, и Эобард смягчил до этого ироничную ухмылку, всматриваясь в скованный стан девочки с доброй, ласковой усмешкой. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что в воздухе есть атомы?  
      Заметив, как непонимающе нахмурились светлые брови, мужчина снисходительно пояснил:  
      — Ты ими дышишь. Прямо сейчас.  
  
      Он внимательно наблюдает за тем, как в немом ужасе и ошеломлении распахиваются зеленые глаза; встревожено напрягается, когда до этого красные от прилившей крови щеки теряют свою краску за считанные секунды; вмиг подрывается к Джесс, когда в быстром порыве она набирает полные легкие воздуха и задерживает дыхание, со своими надутыми щеками напоминая тех странных толстых грызунов, что люди этого века держали за питомцев.  
  
      Эобард бы мог посмеяться с этого, если намерения Джесси прекратить дышать не были столь серьезны.  
      — Джесси. Джесси, хватит! — Тоун натужно прикусывает язык, обрывая свой взволнованный крик — все внутри него скучивалось в одну единую спираль, выступая против того, чтобы повышать на Джесси голос. Сколько раз подряд, в каких бы то ни было ситуациях — он просто… не мог. На крике лежал немой запрет, табу, будто это была граница, за которую не стоило переступать.  
      Девочка в то время усиленно замотала головой, разметая русые волосы и пытаясь вывернуть плечи из цепкого захвата рук Эобарда. Мужчина поджал губы, серьезно всматриваясь в упрямые глаза напротив. И как он должен был переубедить ее?  
  
      — Милая, они ничего не чувствуют, — примирительно начал Эобард, послабив хватку на чужих плечах, но Джесси, начиная краснеть от первой нехватки воздуха, вновь усиленно замотала головой, находя отклик внутреннего раздражения в мужчине. Нет — он мотнул головой в сторону, беря пару секунд паузы.  
  
      Конечно, он мог оставить ее — сработал бы защитный рефлекс, и она бы выдохнула. Но Эобард успел узнать свою маленькую Джесси — она бы придумала что-то еще и скорее даже это «что-то» было бы намного хуже ее первоначальной затеи. Ее нужно было переубеждать, объяснять неправильность или пробелы в ее позиции, при этом борясь с все более ярко выражающейся твердолобостью. Эобард неприятно поморщился, вдруг придя к неприятному предположению — проклятие, она ведь не могла брать его в пример?  
  
      Не сейчас.  
  
      — Джесси, послушай меня, — девочка уже едва ли держится, разве что на форменном упрямстве, и Эобард едва удерживает раздосадованный стон — она действительно брала с него пример. — Так должно быть.  
  
  
      Джесс вжимает голову в плечи, все еще всем своим видом выражая несогласие, и мужчина быстро продолжает, усиленно жестикулируя, будто это помогает ему со столь абсурдным и неожиданным объяснениям. Хотя, вся эта ситуация уже была абсурдом так что… Да, его вынудила ситуация.  
  
      — Благодаря… Тебе, тому, что ты дышишь ими, ешь их, они становятся чем-то большим, — Эобард внимательно всматривается в глаза Джесси, пытаясь найти в ее взгляде отклик, поддержку своим словам.  
  
      Девочка заинтересованно замирает на месте, пару секунд смотря в глаза напротив, и все же выдыхает, делая быстрые вдохи на восполнение кислорода. Эобард устало, с незаметным торжеством вздохнул. И когда он успел задержать дыхание?  
      — Они взрослеют, — более уверенно продолжил мужчина, все еще чувствуя на себе все внимание дочери. Она заметно успокоилась, дыхание выравнивалось, а глаза доверчиво смотрели на Эобарда, вызывая тягучую, удовлетворенную гордость. — Прямо как ты.  
  
      На ободряющую, уверенную улыбку Джесси неуверенно приподнимает уголки губ и шмыгает носом, прежде чем наклониться вперед и обнять руками доступную шею мужчины.  
      — Хорошо, пап, — Эобард чувствует, как Джесси коротко чмокает его куда-то в висок и издает немного нервный после последней пары минут смешок — никакого «спасибо», обычное согласие. Она…  
      — Удивительная, — мужчина хмыкает, проводя руками по хрупким плечам, и вновь треплет волосы дочери, прежде чем вернуться к строгому тону. — Теперь ешь. Атомы уже остыли.  
  
      Все же, до чего глупо это звучит.  
  
      Джесси в этот раз с большим энтузиазмом придвинула к себе тарелку, подхватывая один из бургеров. Эобард, пересыпая перемолотые зерна в кофеварку, пытливо покосился на девочку и с тихой усмешкой покачал головой. Переворачивающий все с ног на голову ураган, непредвиденный шторм посреди чистого неба — его личное бедствие и спасение. Джесси подгоняла его к импровизации, подгоняла его становиться лучше.  
  
      И Эобард все чаще замечал за собой непонятную радость от каждой пройденной трагедии или просто маленького происшествия, что приносила Джесси. Все было не так уж и плохо.  
  
      — Пап… а почему я взрослею? — с вымученным стоном Эобард стукнулся об навесную столешницу.  
  
      Он ничего не смыслил в воспитании детей.


End file.
